My Own Version of Suspicion!
by Ftlouie24hollis
Summary: When Reed was pushed to the water,she realized a lot of things.But she will first find out who wanted to kill her.She will meet Josh again back at Easton. Will she be strong enough to face him?He has Ivy and she has Upton.Who will she choose?JOSH or UPTON
1. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own the private series, Kate Brian does!!**

**I decided not to finish my own version of paradise lost because almost everyone already read the real one so I thought that I will just **

**make my own version of suspicion! I really hope you like it. **

* * *

As I was being continually eaten by the midst of the ocean, I didn't have the will to fight. I didn't have the will to swim as hard as I can, to go to

the shores and scream as hard as I can for help. It just seems so useless to me now. It seems that even _Hurricane Reed_ can't save herself.

That's how strong my bad luck is. Everyone betrayed me. Even Upton did. He went to go after Poppy. He chose her over me. But as I felt the

salt water fill my lungs, I was filled with thoughts of Josh. I remembered the times we were together. I remembered all the memories we

shared, all the laughter that we sung to each other. The first time that I told him I loved him. How I love the sight of the reaction in his eyes

back then! But all of that seemed like a very long time ago. It felt like it was just a dream that can never happen in real life, because in real life

nothing good can ever happen to me. After all the memories Josh and I shared, he also betrayed me. He chose Ivy. He chose to stay with her

because she needs him. But despite all the reassurances I made to myself that it was okay with me, it never was. I needed him even more

than Ivy did. I needed the rock that I can cling to during the most stressful and depressing time of my life. Ivy was only damaged physically,

that can be repaired through time. But my damage was beyond repair. I was stabbed deep down inside me. Nothing can ever change the fact

that he betrayed me for Ivy.

This is it. All those problems will be forgotten now because I will never come back to them. I will be somewhere far far away from them,

somewhere that I can rest and be in peace. And when I was only a few more seconds to reach that place, I heard a shout from a yacht that

seemed a thousand miles away. That shout came from a yacht that contained my friends. I remembered Noelle, Kiran, Taylor, Constance,

Tiffany and many other people who consider me as their close friend. Suddenly I came back to my senses. Of course, it's not the end of the

world! I can continue to live with my friends who truly love me. I couldn't let 2 people ruin my life. And I will not let the person who pushed me

have what he or she wanted. I will find out who that person is and I will make sure that he or she will pay for trying to kill me. But as I was

trying to fight now, I realized, is it too late? My legs felt numb. My heavy gown is continually pulling me down. But as I tried as hard as I could, I

was able to inhale fresh air again. I was already above the ocean. I can swim back to the shores and continue to live happily with my friends

here and back at Easton. I can forget Upton……..and Josh. I can most definitely do that. He seemed to forget me first based on the fact that he

never even tried to contact me again. I can forget him because he won't even care.

As I reached the shores of St. Barth's, I was suddenly filled with tiredness. I can see that my body was full of marks and wounds. I drifted into

unconsciousness.

Suddenly, a newly improved, brave and strong, Reed Brennan was born inside me.

**

* * *

**

**I really hope you liked it!! And I really need to ask your opinion…Who do you want Reed to end up with? Upton or Josh? Please **

**review!!!And I will make the next chapter longer!!**


	2. Awake

**Disclaimer: I do not own the private series, Kate Brian does!!**

**I really hope you will like this chapter!! I made it in Josh's Point of View because I want you to know what I think was going on in his **

**head when he saw Reed!! **

**

* * *

****Josh's Point of View**

I knew for a fact that Ivy will wake up soon. After all the waiting and worrying, the doctor already told me and some of her friends from Easton

that she is expected to wake up and have full recovery within this week. I can't wait for that to happen. I can't wait because I would hear

Reed's far away voice again by that time. I promised to keep her informed and that is the only reason that I can call her. I stopped myself from

calling her last Christmas because I know that it isn't what an ex-boyfriend normally does. _Or is it?_ I miss her so much. I miss her because of all

the happy times we were together and how I can't be beside her when she needs me. But that doesn't matter now because I love Ivy. _Do I?_

As I was walking back to the room of Ivy, I saw someone familiar emerge from the main doors of Edward Billings Memorial Hospital. She is still

the same as I remembered her, tall, skinny, and fancy with all those accessories. She is wearing a very expensive looking gown that seemed to

be out-of-place here. Noelle Lange. Why is she here? But she looks different today. Her brow was ceased with concentration and her hair was

all tangled and messy. She looks like she has run all the way from St. Barth's to here, which was completely impossible. And from that look on

her face I can tell that something is totally wrong.

I walked nearer to her and as I opened my mouth to ask her what's wrong, I stopped on my tracks because someone more familiar to me

suddenly was brought in. Those legs, her arms, her face, everything in her was the same as I can remember. The same, but totally different in

a way because today I noticed that she has wounds everywhere, her whole body was covered with black spots, all the blood in her face

seemed to have been seeped away. She looks totally pale and fragile. She looked almost…..I can't even let myself think of that word………dead.

I noticed some more people wearing gowns and tuxes follow their trail but they all seemed like people on another world because I can't take

my eyes off Reed.

What happened to Reed? I can't walk to her and Noelle because my feet we're rooted on the spot I have been standing since I saw them

arrive. I want to run to her and ask Noelle what's wrong with Reed but I just can't. It just seems wrong. I'm here because of Ivy. But can't a

good friend also be worried? And I can't help myself already, I'm so so worried. I feel like my own blood was seeping away from my face too

because I needed to know what happened to her. A few weeks ago she was in St. Barth's and now she's here, a thousand miles from

there, looking…..dead? As I reassured myself that nothing is wrong with going there and asking what happened, I also came back to my

senses. After all the times that I thought I already knew how to love Ivy, I was wrong. I never loved her because I never really stopped loving

Reed.

Because if I did, then why would I be worried sick now? And as I was walking towards the Emergency Room that contained the only girl I ever

truly loved, I saw Ivy's doctor go out of her room and walk towards me.

When he was in front of me he smiled and said, "Mr. Hollis, Ms. Slade just woke up."

His words were like needles that were continually being stabbed on me. Because these words can't stop ringing in my head………Ivy is awake.

**

* * *

****I really hope you liked it!!! This is my first time to write something in Josh's point of view so I really want to know what you think of it!! **

**And I also want to know if why you think Reed is back at Easton and not in a hospital in St. Barth's!! The next chapter will already be in **

**Reed's POV!! Please review!! I love to read your reviews!!**


	3. Never

**Disclaimer: I do not own the private series, Kate Brian does!**

**This chapter will explain why she is in Easton. I hope you like it!**

* * *

As I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw were the sterile walls I used to walk to a few weeks ago. The walls that haunted me since the last

time I was here. These are the walls in the place that I dreaded the most. Why am I here?

As I was being more conscious of my surroundings, I heard the dropping ivy and all the wires that were connected to my body. Then, I

remembered everything. I remembered that night when someone pushed me to the water and I will definitely find out who that person is. I

noticed someone move beside me and then I saw the person whom I loved for the last few weeks. _Or did I really love him?_ He is sleeping like an

angel brought from heaven. But then I also remembered that he betrayed me. He left me for Poppy. And most of all, I remembered that a newly

improved strong Reed was born inside me. I wouldn't let anyone hurt me, physically or psychologically, anymore. So why is he here waiting for

me to wake up?

I heard someone open the door and Noelle Lange came in. When she met my eyes these were the first words that came out of her mouth.

"Omigod! Reed your awake!" Then she ran from the spot where she was standing before to hug me. Upton was awaken by Noelle's happy

squeal and he just stared at me with utmost surprise and happiness. "Oh my God Reed, we were so worried of you. When we saw my necklace

on the floor, we knew that you were on the water. We called a lot of people to find you there, and we just found you on the shores yesterday

morning." Noelle said while hugging me. "Tell me Reed, did you see the person that pushed you?" Noelle said while deeply staring at me. While

she was saying that, I can't help but notice that Upton just stood up and left. Why did he leave?

But then I remembered that the newly improved strong Reed shouldn't be affected by those things so I just decided to pay attention to the

things that really mattered. "Well, I didn't see the person. I just felt a tug from your necklace then the person already pushed me." I replied.

"Don't worry, Reed. We will definitely find that person and he will really pay for this." Noelle reassured me. "Thanks, Noelle. Anyways, how did

you know that I was pushed?" I asked. "Duh, Reed. You left the necklace; I know you wouldn't do that. And besides I know that you are not

insane enough to jump there." Noelle said as a matter-of-factly. I don't want to fill my head with thoughts of my new stalker or else I will really

be insane. So, instead, I remembered the question that has been in my mind since I opened my eyes.

"Noelle, I almost forgot, why am I here? Aren't we supposed to be in St. Barth's?" I asked, surprised that I almost forgot that important

question. "Well, of course we first tried to rush you to the St. Barth's Royal Hospital but they said they can't handle your situation right now.

They said that your case needs the top-of-the-line facilities. They recently had a fire and they haven't recovered from it yet. And since our

family's private helicopter was available at that time and it will only take us few minutes to be here, we decide to fly and take you here." Noelle

said. "Even if this is far, at least we know that this hospital has the top-of-the-line facilities you need." Noelle continued. "We?" I asked. "Yeah,

almost all of our friends from St. Barth's came yesterday but most already left. They only stayed to make sure that you will be here safely. Only

Upton, who is very guilty of what he did to you, and Sawyer, for a reason I don't know, stayed." Noelle said.

"Oh, okay." I decided not to argue anymore because the newly improved strong Reed doesn't care if she is in the same hospital with her ex-

boyfriend's new girlfriend who was shot because of her, the ex-girlfriend. _Wow, how happy this will be._ I thought sarcastically. "Noelle-" I was

interrupted by the beep of Noelle's Iphone. "Reed, just a moment. I need to answer this call." Noelle said. "Okay." I replied. "Hello, Constance.-

what?! Oh." I heard Noelle mutter in the phone." Oh, okay. We're in room 4005. Yeah. Oh, okay." Noelle continued to tell Constance. As I was

listening to their conversation, one thing keeps ringing in my head, I'm in room 4005. I'm in the same hospital and in the room exactly beside

Ivy Slade's. How, ironic. Of all the rooms in this hospital I was put in room 4005.

"Constance and some of the Billings Girls are going to visit. They we're so worried." Noelle said after her phone call. "Wouldn't they be worried

if a person had been to three almost-death experience already and a person who has three different stalkers who had been haunting her?" I

replied sarcastically. "Reed, don't worry. We found out about Ariana and Sabine, so we will totally find out who this person is. "

"Besides, Reed, when we go back to Easton next week, everything will be back to normal again." _Wow, as if she haven't said that for a thousand _

_times already._

"Noelle, you and I know that nothing will ever be normal again." I replied seriously. "And, besides, I don't think I'll ever come back to Easton. I

only stayed before for one reason and that reason left me."

As I said those words, someone very familiar stepped in from the door………Josh Hollis.

**

* * *

****There it is!! I really hope you liked it!! Please review!! It really keeps me motivated and it helps me improve my writing!! Review!! And **

**please tell me what you think will happen next!!3 ftlouie24hollis******


	4. Emotions

**Disclaimer: I do not own the private series, Kate Brian does!**

**Here is the 4****th**** chapter!!!! I really hope you like it!!**

* * *

As usual, Josh's eyes always whipped my breath out of me but as soon as his eyes met mine, I knew that he heard what I said. I also know

from the very delicate and surprised and hurt look in his eyes that he understood it. He knew that the reason I stayed before was…..him and

that he was the one who left me. He just stood there awkwardly for a few minutes but, of course, Noelle broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Hollis, ever heard of knocking?" Noelle said while suspiciously staring at him with one eyebrow raised. _Wow, that's very Noelle-ish._ Noelle

seemed to forget the fact that I just told her that I'm not coming back to Easton. Or maybe she just doesn't want Josh to know about it. _As if he _

_hadn't heard us. _As soon as Josh heard Noelle talk he seemed to have been let out of his own world, because the face that was once before full

of emotions was now turned into an emotionless wall. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt your conversation? I'm just here to tell Reed something."

Josh replied. I am very aware that he was carefully choosing the right words to say.

"Ohhh…I sense that someone is going to confess today." Noelle said teasingly. "Stop it Noelle." I scolded her which is so unlike me. As soon as

I heard her say that, I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. But, Josh didn't even seem to mind it at all. "As a matter-of-fact, I'm going to

_confess_ to her about Ivy's condition. I promised that I would keep her posted." Josh replied calmly even if both of us knew what Noelle really

meant, still being an expressionless wall. _As if you even kept in touch._

Right, it's always about Ivy. That's one more sign that he doesn't really care about me anymore, unless he never really did. He hasn't even

asked if I'm alright. "_You should not be affected of these things Reed, you're __strong now". _I scolded myself. "Oh, right. How's Ivy? Is she awake

now?" I replied as I tried to sit. I winced because of the bruises I have on my right hip. "Oh, ouch. That hurts." I said casually so that Noelle

wouldn't worry. "Reed, are you okay?!" Josh asked. In just about half a second, Josh had crossed the entire space in between us to help me sit

up. I can see that the expressionless wall before had gone back to normal.

_Wow, what is wrong with this guy? One second he doesn't care then the next he's acting like this caring friend…or maybe even more than that?_

"Yeah, I'm fine….and I'll live." I replied sarcastically to ease the tension. "Oh, okay. As I was saying, Ivy is awake already; actually she just

woke up yesterday." Josh replied, not meeting my eyes. I just decided to ignore that attitude of his so I just replied, "Really? That's great!" I

whisper-shouted because I still can't talk properly because of the extreme pain I am experiencing…._physically_ because of the incident. "Well,

here's the thing. Ivy wants to talk to you and I would really appreciate it if you would come with me to her room for the both of you to talk. It

would really make her happy." Josh said while still carefully choosing his words and not meeting my eyes. "Of course Reed will come with you.

She'd be glad to, and besides Ivy's room is just beside us." Noelle answered for me while she was already helping me stand up. I just stared at

her with complete astonishment hoping that she would just stop doing these things. But then I realized that maybe she is just trying to help

because she knows that I can't handle this situation alone without having an emotional breakdown. _Well, she doesn't know that I'm a new Reed _

_now. _"Yeah. Noelle's right. Of course I would come. And what are you being so formal about? It's not as if we're not _friends_ before and now." I

replied to Josh as casually as possible. But after I said it, I realized that I said the wrong words because Josh is now staring at me weirdly.

"Riiiight." Josh replied as we we're walking towards the door.

As soon as Josh opened the door, he stopped in his tracks and stared at me dead in the eye. "Reed, since you said we're friends, is it true that

you're not coming back to Easton?" Josh asked carefully. But as he said those words, I noticed the person I have been with since the start of

winter break. Upton Giles was standing next to the door staring at me and Josh. Then, he focused on staring at me and said these four firm

words……."WE NEED TO TALK."

**

* * *

****There it is!! Please review!!!! Your reviews really give me motivation and it gives me new ideas!!! Review!! I need to ask your opinion, **

**what do you think will Upton and Reed talk about? Review!!**


	5. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I do not own the private series, Kate Brian does!!**

**Here is the 5****th**** chapter!! hanks for the great reviews!! I decided to move the story a little bit forward because everything really happens **

**at Easton!! **

* * *

I can't believe that I'm walking at this place again. I can't believe that I can see those walls. Behind those walls, there were a lot of memories.

Some are good memories which are worth to remember but most are bad that I can't even will myself to think about it. I can't believe that

Noelle and the others have forced me to go back here. Well, I guess its okay since I'm a new Reed now.

A week has passed since I was in the hospital. The time that I was there seems to be a blur in my mind. Upton talked to me just to apologize. I

forgave him because I know that as a strong Reed he can never hurt me again. And, also, because I want to have a chance to be happy again.

But the worst part of the previous week was my talk with Ivy. She is just so unbelievably good to me, which makes our talk harder for me and

more uncomfortable. She just asked if I was ok and asked if what on earth I am doing in a hospital. She even highlighted the fact that she

already saved me from a near-death experience and now here I am again with an unknown stalker coming after me. _Wow, nice one, Ivy._ I

thought sarcastically. Ivy will also be back today since this is the first day of the new semester. Josh, despite of me being in the room beside

the room of Ivy, hasn't been talking to me ever since he told me Ivy was awake. I haven't even seen him since then. Noelle told me Josh is

always at the room of Ivy. I was taken out from my reverie of thoughts when Constance creaked open the door and came in. "Reed, we need

to go now. We might be late for morning services. The Crom said he will have a big announcement today." Constance said. "Okay. I'll be down

in a minute." I replied.

As I was walking with the Billings Girls towards the chapel I was distracted by the beep of my iPhone.

**Reed, I miss you so much. And I love you.**

**Let's meet on Saturday.**

**Call me.**

**-Upton**

I was frozen after reading Upton's text message. I am still not used to the fact of somebody telling me he loves me besides……Josh. "Reed,

what is it?" Noelle noticed my reaction so she peeked on my iPhone. "Oh, looks like your _new_ knight and shining armor loves you so much."

Noelle teased. "Noelle, stop it." I told her. As soon as Noelle said those words, Josh and Ivy emerged from Pemberly Hall hand in hand._ Why _

_does __Josh always appear when Noelle says things he wasn't supposed to know?_

"Reed, tell us how he looks like!" Constance and Astrid urged at the same time. "Is he hotter than Josh?" London added while staring at Josh

who is now just a few steps from us. "Yes! Definitely! Like 10 times hotter than him!!!" Amberly chorused like a baby. "Um, am I asking your

opinion?" I glared at her meanly. "Come on Reed, chill. I'm just stating a fact. It's not as if you think Josh is hotter right?" Amberly said while

batting her ugly eyelashes. "Whatever." I replied to her.

"Hi,Reed." I heard Ivy say. She and Josh are now walking beside our group. "Hi Ivy, Hi Josh." I replied to her and to Josh to prove to him that

I have totally moved on. _Nice one strong Reed. _I smiled with satisfaction. I flashed them a smile which caused Noelle to stare weirdly at me. Josh

just nodded awkwardly. He really is acting weird since I got back to Easton.

"I heard that the Crom is having a big announcement today. Have you girls heard what he's going to say?" Ivy asked the group. Since she

saved me, Ivy and the Billings girls are having a good relationship. "We really have no idea," the Twin Cities replied.

As we opened the enormous doors of the chapel, everyone is already seated waiting for the big announcement. We all quickly went to our

seats and waited for the Crom to arrive. When the enormous doors of the chapel creaked open again, everyone was hushed into silence. The

Crom came in with two familiar people.

When the two unfamiliar people to them came in, the room was suddenly filled with whispers. When the Crom reached the podium he ordered

the students to be silent. "Silence students."

"Today, as much of you know, I will be having a big announcement." the Crom said. "We all have experienced a lot of trouble in the past

semester. Most of us had been affected, and some had been the target of serious offenses." he continued. I can't help but noticed that he

glared at me when he said those words. "The management and I have decided to entrust this academy into the hands of someone new,

someone who has the credibility to make this institution a better place. I am honored to give my title as the headmaster of this academy to Mr.

Hathaway!" the room was suddenly filled with a loud applause as Mr. Hathaway made his way into the podium. "I am very glad to accept this

opportunity to make this institution a better place. I promise to live up to the works of the Mr. Cromwell. And as I become the new headmaster

of this school I would also like to tell you that my son, Sawyer Hathaway will be transferring here this semester as a senior. I hope that you will

welcome him as you did to me." Mr. Hathaway shouted because of the loud applause. As Sawyer made his way to his father I can't help but

stare at him. _Sawyer is here at Easton? _I know that he came here because of my accident but I can't believe that he really is going to study

here. As I was staring at him he met my gaze and flashed me a grin that could melt me into pieces.

**

* * *

****There it is! please review!! tell me you opinion!! and please continue to tell me who you want Reed to end up with!!! Josh or Upton!! or if **

**you want, Sawyer!! please!!**


	6. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the private series, Kate Brian does!!**

**Here is the 6****th**** chapter!! I really hope you like it!! Please continue your awesome reviews!!**

* * *

"Aaaahhhh!!!!" I was awaken by a piercing shout coming from the first floor.

I know this sound very much. I knew this very well. I can never forget the last time I was in Billings and heard that sound. I heard it because of

he death of Cheyenne Martin.

I suddenly felt a sense of déjà vu. _What's happening now?_ God, please, don't make this another murder. I don't think I can handle one more.

As I made my way running down the staircase of Billings, my eyesight was suddenly filled with roses. They're everywhere. From the foyer, to

the parlor, it filled the whole first floor. I found the person who screamed. I should have known its Amberly Carmichael. "What happened?!

Amberly, you scared the crap out of me! What's with all these roses?" I asked the baby-ish Amberly. "Reed, I think you should be the one to

answer your own question, even though I still can't point out why he likes you so much. He doesn't deserve someone like you." She eyed me

with disgust as she pointed to a beautiful card Noelle was holding. "Noelle, what's that?" I told her as I eyed the card precariously. "Oh, here

read it." Noelle said teasingly. I opened the card and read the content:

**Dear Reed,**

**I can't wait to see you on Saturday. It's my last chance to see you before I head to England for the next semester. I really miss you. I **

**hope you like all the flowers I sent you. I love you very much. Why haven't you called me?**

**Love, **

**Upton**

"Omigod Reed! I can't wait to meet that Upton guy!! He's so sweet!!" Vienna chorused as she and London eyed the roses enviously. "Well,

that's not the only surprise Reed's going to get today. I heard that she'll be in for a big surprise later at morning services." Noelle said and

winked at me. _Wow, a surprise. I just hope it's not a stalker pointing a gun at me._ I thought.

"Wow, a surprise, Reed. Is it me or are you really getting luckier and luckier each day?" Constance added. "Or, you mean, sluttier?" Missy shot.

This girl really is getting in my nerves. I just eyed her blatantly.

"Tell us Noelle; is that surprise from Josh or what?" Astrid put in. "Maybe." Noelle smiled knowingly. "Well, the new headmaster said that we

will be having a shorter first period today since he will be having his first morning services as the new headmaster. He said he will orient us on

the new programs and rules he will implement." Noelle added now more seriously.

As the girls entered the enormous chapel doors again, I suddenly felt the need to go to the bathroom. "Girls, I just need to go to the restroom,

just go ahead now." I told them.

As I made my way to the chapel from the glamorous Easton Academy comfort rooms, my new hat was dropped because of the sudden strong

gust of wind. As I got up from picking it up, I found myself eye to eye with the stunning and stunned green eyes of Josh Hollis. _Oh, God. What _

_did I put myself into?_ "Oh, I'm so sorry. Did I surprise you? I was just running late to morning services and I didn't notice you in here." Josh said

casually. _Looks like he's back to his normal self now. _"No. I'm also sorry. I just dropped my hat." I told him.

We just stood there silently for a few seconds. "Well, I think we should get going since we might be late for morning services. We should not

disappoint the new headmaster. " He joked. "Oh yeah. Of course." I told him feeling like a freak standing there. While we were walking

towards the now full chapel, he suddenly said something unexpected. "So, I heard that you got a LOT of flowers from that guy in the hospital

last week. So….. Is he you boyfriend now?" Josh asked carefully. I stared at him for a whole minute being a complete tad freak. "Oh, I'm sorry. I

shouldn't have asked that question. I should know my boundaries." He said and smiled apologetically. "No, it's okay." I suddenly recollected

myself. "Well, he sent me those gazillion of flowers. If he's my boyfriend? Well, I'm not also sure, but sort of." I continued while shrugging my

shoulders. "How did you even know about the flowers?" I eyed him curiously. "Reed, boys do gossip you know." He said and winked at me.

Yes, WINKED at me. Wow, just wow.

As we got in the chapel, morning services was already starting. We silently got into our seats.

"-as I was saying, we will be having a Junior-Senior Valentine's Friendship Dance." I heard Headmaster Hathaway say while I was settling on

my seat. "Oh, I almost forgot that it is Valentines Day next Friday. A dance will be cool but that is just so corny." I heard Missy whisper to Lorna

behind me.

"Each female junior will be paired to a male senior and vice versa for the dance. You will see the pairings list posted outside." Headmaster

Hathaway continued. I remembered about what Noelle said this morning. She said I will be surprised at something today. What could that be?

"And as I told all of you yesterday, my son Sawyer will be continuing his senior year here. I don't want all of you to think that I am playing

favorites in this academy but the Board of Directors suggested that I get 2 outstanding students to guide him while he is still adjusting." the

Headmaster said jokingly.

"I don't know if this is only me, but I kind of think this Headmaster is cool. He has a good sense of humor." Constance whispered to me. "Yeah.

I also think so." I replied.

"Since these two people will be with my son during his first few days here, I chose a pair from the upcoming Junior-Senior Valentine's Friendship

Dance. This pair both excel in sports and academics that's why the former headmaster suggested them to me." Headmaster Hathaway

continued.

"Who could those two be? He seems so proud of them." Astrid said to our group.

Mr. Hathaway hushed the growing whispers in the room as he announced the pair, "And those people are Mr. Josh Hollis and Ms. Reed

Brennan."

_Why do I feel like morning services is never a good idea?_

**

* * *

**

**There it is!! Please review!!! Tell me what you think will happen next!! Please!! I love to read your reviews!! ~ftlouie24hollis~**


	7. Saved

**Here it is!! The 7****th**** chapter!! Please leave reviews!! I really help me a lot!! It gives me ideas!! And please tell me if you like Sawyer for **

**Reed because I noticed a lot of people who wanted him for Reed. But, of course, it still didn't beat the reviews cheering for Josh!!**

* * *

OH.

MY.

GOD.

For a second, nobody moved. It's as if all the air in the room had been sucked because nobody breathed. Everyone just plainly stared at me

and Josh. Even Ivy has a shocked reaction on her face. They know it. They know all that has happened between me and Josh. They know that

me and Josh are one of the longest couples in Easton but our relationship had been ruined by that two-faced psycho bitch Sabine. They know

that this task is just pure torture. They know that we both cannot stand being near each other because of all the drama we had. And I, for one,

can't stand being near him because I still……love him. And he doesn't care about me anymore. And now, this? That new headmaster just

expects us to get over it and always be together even if it's just a few short days? That will just seem like a thousand years for us.

So this is what Noelle's surprise had been. I'm sure she has something to do with this. Because even if my eyes were blurred with

embarrassment, I can see her smile at me meaningfully across the pews. Why Noelle,why? I made a note to myself to immediately ask Noelle

about this after morning services. She has a lot of explaining to do. Headmaster Hathaway noticed the sudden silence and the building tension

in the room. "Ms. Brennan, it's okay with you, right?" Headmaster asked with hope present in his eyes. _Right, be strong Reed. You cannot be the _

_first one to give up. You can't show Josh that you haven't moved on. _I reminded myself.

"Of course Mr. Hathaway, it's perfectly fine with me. I'd be honored to help. I'm just not so sure if Mr. Hollis agrees to work with me in helping

your child." I replied as I put my chin a little bit higher. Everyone's eyes darted to me. "Reed, looks like there is some people reuniting on

Valentine's." Constance nudged me teasingly on the side. I decided to ignore her remark because I know that it won't happen..ever. They're

shocked with my response to the Headmaster. What did they expect? Did they expect me to decline and wallow here all day? Well, they're in

for a big surprise. _I'm a new Reed now._

"Oh, good. Mr. Hollis, aren't you willing? If you disagree I can just pick someone else to help him. But still, of course, it won't change the fact

that you and Ms. Brennan will still be partners for the dance." Headmaster drifted his attention to Josh.

I noticed Josh's head that was bent down a while ago suddenly shot up. I don't know if who's more surprised with his response, him or me. "I'd

be glad to work with Ms. Brennan. Thank you Headmaster for trusting me with this opportunity." Josh unexpectedly said. "Well, then all is

settled. You two will always be with Sawyer to help him adjust to Easton. I'm grateful to both of you. I also hope that you will enjoy this

experience." As he said that, I can't help but see a twinkle in his eye. With that reaction, I know that he knows that Josh and I had something

in the past. _Noelle, what had you done? _"Okay, everyone, you're dismissed. Don't forget to check the list of your partners for the dance. Good

day." With that, the headmaster left and so did the students that kept at glancing at me and Josh. But with that encounter with the

headmaster I am starting to think that things won't be that bad after all.

OR NOT. Two minutes after morning services, my pulse already started to race. I can't do this. I can't always be near Josh. I can't be near him

and not touch him in any way possible, because there is always the issue about Upton and Ivy. I haven't even called Upton. I can't. I just can't.

Even the strong Reed can't handle this situation. I need to find Noelle. I need to find her and tell her to stop whatever she is doing and just tell

the headmaster to assign somebody else. I just didn't have the guts to tell that to the headmaster's face a while ago when he asked me. After

scanning the dismissing crowd of students for a while, I can't find her. Maybe I'll just talk to her at Billings. Besides, she has a LOT of explaining

to do. I didn't even bother to check the list of partners for the dance because it would just remind me all over again like a slap in the face on

what a horrible night that would be.

As I was fast-walking alone towards my class at the side of the driveway in the quad, I noticed some blond hair in the bushes. Blond hair, yes,

blond hair. My thoughts were suddenly diverted to the picture taken by Tiffany's father in St. Barths. There was blond hair there coming from an

unidentified person, the person who is possibly my stalker. ..God. Why is my stalker here? I suddenly felt a rush of fear.

As I noticed a big SUV approaching, I thought that I need to catch this stalker. I need to catch this stalker in action and all of this will be over.

But before I could move my feet, the blond hair in the bushes was gone and somebody pushed me. I fell flat on the ground. I felt a twinge of

pain because as I fell with my upper body first, my ankles twisted. The big SUV is approaching and if I don't move right now I will be crushed to

death. I can't move. I can't even crawl to the side because the SUV is fast-approaching. I don't have time.

So I just closed my eyes and waited. But just before the SUV hit me, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and lifted me out of the

driveway. I was saved…….by who?

**

* * *

**

That's it!! I really hope you liked it!! Leave reviews!! Review!! And please also tell me who you think saved Reed!! And do you think her

**stalker is!! I know that I'm asking you a lot of question but I just really like to compare your ideas with mine!! Please review!!**

**~ftlouie24hollis~**


	8. Not The Same

**Disclaimer: I don not own the private series, Kate Brian does.**

**Here is the 8****th**** chapter!! Thanks for the awesome reviews!! Please continue reading my story!!**

* * *

"Reed!!!"

I heard someone shout my name. I know that voice. I would distinguish it even from miles away. It is Josh Hollis. My one true love. He saved

me.

But that dream only lasted for a few seconds because as I opened my eyes, I wasn't staring at the stunning green eyes of Josh Hollis. I am

staring at the wide grin of Sawyer Hathaway. He saved me, not Josh. _But I heard his voice. I'm sure of it. _I thought.

"Oh my God! Reed, are you okay?!" I heard Josh say. As I diverted my eyes from Sawyer I saw him. I saw Josh standing a few feet away from

us staring with pure concern in his eyes. And after a split second he crossed the distance, as he did in the hospital, and grabbed me from

Sawyer then suddenly wrapped his arms around me.

Everything in Josh washed through me. His scent, his strength….everything. I suddenly remembered how much I missed him. How much I

missed as his skin touched mine. But those thoughts were washed away as he said these words, "Can't you ever be not in trouble? You

always have bad luck; you even affect other people with your bad luck." Josh said on my ear.

Anger suddenly replaced the sweet feeling I felt before. Josh is not like this. _My _Josh doesn't say these things to people. What happened to

him? He doesn't even know everything I've been through. He wasn't even there to support me during the most stressful times of my life. He

doesn't have the right to tell me that because he is one of the people who affected and hurt me the most. I shoved him away from me with

tears already filling my eyes. As much as my body hurts from the incident, his words stung in my ears like a stab in my heart.

As I opened my mouth to formulate a response to his bad remark Sawyer already did it for me. "Dude, you don't have the right to say that.

Who are you anyway?" Sawyer said as he was helping me up. "I'm Josh Hollis. I'm Reed's…..b…er……friend. Who _are _you?" Josh stammered. I

was shocked with the mistake he almost made. "Well, I'm Sawyer Hathaway. And as much as I know, you and Reed are my guide to Easton.

You're supposed to show me how an Easton Academy student acts. And as I see, they don't act properly." Sawyer shot back to Josh. Josh just

stared at him with shock and before he could formulate a response I already broke the tension. "Thanks, Sawyer. You saved my life there. Let's

go. Class starts an hour from now. I'll just tour you at Easton." I told Sawyer totally ignoring Josh. "Ok. Let's bring Josh with us." Sawyer told

both me and Josh. "Of course I'll come." Josh replied suddenly becoming his old self again. _What is wrong with him?_

"Okay, Sawyer, this is Hull Hall. It is where the offices of the administrators are located. But we all call it Hell Hall. But I don't expect you to call it

that way because that is the office of your father." I told him while laughing. "I wouldn't mind keeping that secret from my father, though."

Sawyer replied while smiling.

The three of us have been touring around Easton for half an hour already but Josh hasn't even spoken a word. I can't help but wonder why he

has this behavior today. Does he and Ivy have a problem? I haven't even seen them together since yesterday.

"So, Josh, is it fun being an Easton Academy student?" Sawyer asked him tentatively. From that question, I know that he can also sense Josh's

distant mind from us. "Oh, actually it's fun. Especially before all the trouble happened. We always had a lot of fun." Josh replied sadly.

"Okay. So, Reed, I don't really mean to interfere, but I need to ask you a question that is not related to Easton." Sawyer half-joked. "Okay.

What is it?" I replied staring at him curiously. "Upton had been calling me several times already. He heard that I'm going here at Easton and he

can't stop but ask me about you. He said you haven't returned his calls. He really loves you. That man won't stop bugging me until you call

him." Sawyer said. I noticed that Josh suddenly became aware of our conversation. "Reed, is Upton the guy who sent you the flowers?" Josh

said tentatively. "Well, yeah. And please tell him Sawyer that I just don't have time right now to call him. Sorry for the bother." I suddenly felt

embarrassed. Not only because Sawyer had to be bugged by Upton but also because Josh heard that I haven't returned any of Upton's calls.

He might think that I haven't called him because I haven't moved one. Which is true……but something he doesn't need to know.

I suddenly felt the urge to change the topic as we approached Ketlar. "So, Sawyer, looks like you got more talkative at Easton. You seemed like

a different person here." I told him jokingly. "Well, yeah. It's just because St. Barths gives me a lot of memories of, you know, my sister."

Sawyer replied. "I'm sorry again Sawyer, for your sister. You must have had a hard time." I replied. "Well, yeah. but it's time to move on."

Sawyer told me while smiling.

"So you two already met each other at St. Barths." Josh told us. "Yeah. And she's the only one who ever talked to me at that place." Sawyer

joked.

"So Sawyer, why did you transfer at Easton?" I asked. "Well, it's mainly because of my father. And my old boarding school makes me really

remember my sister so I decided to transfer here. At least I know some people here. Like you and Noelle." Sawyer explained.

I just stared at him. With his blond curls and blue eyes. He looks handsome. Since our trip to St. Barths I have always considered Sawyer

interesting. He even looks like Josh, except that I know there is something wrong with Josh these days. I just want to hug him and ask what's

wrong. But both of us know that is unacceptable because of the present situation.

Once we heard the warning bell for our first class of the day, we ran towards the quad to go to our classes.

"Why don't we three have lunch outside the campus tomorrow? Since it's a Saturday I'm sure I can ask my dad for three passes. You two can

tell me more about Easton. You'll both come right?" Sawyer asked us both hopefully. "I'll come." I told him while staring at Josh from the corner

of my eye. "I'll also come." Josh replied flatly.

"Then, all is settled. See you both at lunch." With those parting words, Sawyer went to his class. Me and Josh stood there awkwardly for a few

moments until the second bell rang. It seems like we can never be comfortable being near each other again. As I started walking to my class,

Josh grabbed my arm.

"What is it Josh?" I turned and stared at him half-angrily. I can still remember the words he said earlier about my luck.

"Reed, stay away from that guy in any way possible. I have a bad feeling about him." Josh said sternly. With his words I felt more the urge to

go away. He said a lot of bad things today. Before I could do something to him, I grabbed my arm from his grip and ran away without a word

and a glance back to him.

He's a different Josh now. Not the same as the one that I loved. He is not my Josh anymore. I should not care. We're not together anymore.

_If I don't care, why do I feel like I have been slapped in the face? _

**

* * *

**

**There it is!! Please tell me what you think about it!! Review!! Tell me why you think Josh is acting that way!! Whose better at this **

**chapter? Josh or Sawyer? Review!!!! ~ftlouie24hollis~**


	9. Safety,Or Not?

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome private series(sigh), the amazing Kate Brian does!!

**Here is the 9****th**** chapter!! I really hope you like it!!**

* * *

Later that day, at lunch, Noelle literally grabbed all the Billings Girls from our lunch table and ushered us back to Billings. Curiosity was tingling

inside me. What's happening? We never go to Billings at lunch. And, besides, I'm practically waiting the whole morning for lunch to ask Noelle

about morning services. I'm so sure she has something to do with my pairing with Josh.

"Reed, what's going on?" Constance asked me on our way to Billings. "I really have no idea." I told her hating myself for not knowing what the

hell is going on.

As we went inside the front doors of Billings, we saw a very usual sight. Black and white balls lined in fifteen empty chairs. There was an empty

chair slightly away from the other fifteen. There was a huge lamp in the center of the foyer with a picture frame beside it. We can't see who

was on the picture because its wooden back was facing us. Our thoughts of what was going to happen was confirmed when Noelle broke the

utter silence that was building in the room.

"Girls, as all of you might have noticed, we will be having an initiation ceremony this afternoon." Noelle broke in. "Initiation ceremony in the

afternoon!?" the Twin Cities chorused at the same time. "Yes, in fact, we'll be having it now." Noelle nodded at them. "As you all know, that

two-faced backstabbing Sabine is already locked at probably the same institution as her sister. With her being gone we have one vacant

space. The police already finished investigating her room and Headmaster Hathaway told me to already assign someone to occupy that space."

Noelle continued. "I decided that since Reed have already been in that room for a long time that I will let her have it." Noelle told us while

facing me. "Me!? You're going to put me in that room?!" I snapped shockingly at Noelle. "Yes, Reed. Since Sabine was gone I was hoping that

you would appreciate being back in your old room again. And we're going to vote if the person the Headmaster suggested is worth of Billings."

Noelle continued as she ushered us to our seats. "I am absolutely positive that this person will have majority of the votes if she wouldn't be

voted unanimously since she saved one of our sisters last semester." Noelle said practically on my face. _Oh. My. God. She's not referring to—. _My

thoughts were interrupted as Noelle whipped the photo frame beside the enormous lamp to face it to us. In a split second we were all staring

at the face of the grinning Ivy Slade. Yes, Ivy Slade. The person whom I thought all semester long was my stalker. The person who stole the

love of my life, Josh Hollis. The person who helped me find out about Sabine. The person who got shot because of me. The person who was my

next-door neighbor at Pemberly. And now the person who will possibly be my roommate?

It's not that I don't like her. I do, I really do. It's just that we have been connected in so many ways that I can't even imagine myself rooming

with her, let alone her being in Billings. Didn't Ivy hate Billings?

"Ivy accepted to be in Billings!?" Rose chimed in, as if backing-up my question in mind. All the girls exchanged curious glances as they all

digested this possibility. "Well, at first she didn't. But when she heard that the vacant space is in Reed's room she immediately accepted."

Noelle told all of us. I was shocked with that fact. Ivy wanted to be my roommate. After all the trouble I've caused her?

"Let's now start. We only have lunch period, girls." We did as commanded.

And as Noelle predicted, Ivy was voted in, unanimously. She got fifteen white balls not even a single sight of a black one. As we made our way

back to our classes, one thing keeps ringing on my head. _Ivy is in Billings. Ivy is in Billings. Ivy is in Billings._

* * *

I spent the whole Friday night at the Easton Academy's enormous library. Since Ivy was voted at lunch, Noelle told all of us that she will be

moving in tonight. I don't want to see her moving in. I don't even know why. Is it because there is a possibility that Josh will be there tonight? I

can't even think about "Josh in my room, not for me, but for Ivy thought" without throwing up on the library's wooden floor. I glanced at the

ancient grandfather clock across the huge pile of books in the library. Nine Fifty-five. In five minutes the library will be closed. I need to get out

before I risk myself on being locked here all night.

As I made my way across the dark quad towards Billings I saw a hint of blond hair in the bushes beside Ketlar. Oh, no. Not again. Blond hair

means my stalker.

Before I knew what I was doing my feet involuntarily increased its speed of walking. I am scared. No, I'm terrified. I need to get out of here. I

thought I just imagined the blond hair this morning. I thought I just tripped myself in the quad. But, no. It's true.

As I was already half-way through the quad I heard firm foot steps following me. My stalker is following me. I didn't have the courage to look

back to who it is. I was already running to Billings but I also heard the person behind me running towards me. I can do this.

I ran as fast as I could. As I was running I can't help but notice that the foot steps behind me were also accelerating its speed. I don't even

care if my hair is whipping in my face because of the air. I don't even care if my huge bag was banging beside me as I ran for my life.

As I reached the door I stumbled for my Billings card in my huge tote bag and found it.

As soon as I found it, I realized that it had fallen silent everywhere. I reassured myself that nobody was behind me anymore. I said a silent

prayer then turned. I was just greeted by a huge expanse of trees. It was as still as a picture. Nobody is there. My stalker is gone.

Feeling as if my stalker was still there, I immediately inserted my card in the machine. I went inside and slammed the door as I ran towards my

room. The way to my room seemed a thousand miles as I went up the giant staircase in Billings. My chest was heaving up and down and my

hair was messy right on my face. I'm only a few doors away from my room now. A few doors away from safety.

As I reached the door I slammed it open then close. I rested my forehead on the door and reassured myself that everything is fine. As I turned

I didn't only see the stunned expression of Ivy Slade's face but also the stunning green eyes of Josh Hollis boring into mine. I noticed that Ivy's

legs were above Josh's in her bed. What had they been doing? I suddenly felt the urge to turn away and go back outside even if it meant being

face to face with my stalker. This is supposed to be my place of safety. And now I find my ex-boyfriend probably making –out with his new

girlfriend.

_Why do I feel like being haunted by my new stalker is even safer than this sight?_

**

* * *

**

There it is!! Please leave reviews!! I really hope you liked it!! The next chapter will already be the lunch of Sawyer, Reed, and Josh. I

promise a lot of ReedJosh interaction. There will also be a surprise person coming. Please tell me who you think the stalker is!! Review!!

~ftlouie24hollis~


	10. History

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the private series (sigh), Kate Brian does!**

**Here it is! Chapter 10 of My Own Version of Suspicion! ****This is the chapter with the ReedJosh interaction in it!**

* * *

As expected, I had another sleepless night. I can't get the thought of Ivy and Josh out of my head. As soon as I saw them, Josh said an apology

and ran away. Ivy just stared at me last night. She didn't even have a chance to speak because I immediately jumped on my bed and pretended

to sleep. Even if I didn't see them really making-out, seeing them that way gave me almost the same feeling as I had with Cheyenne. Except now,

I have no right to be mad because not only that I'm not the girlfriend anymore, but mostly because Ivy is his girlfriend.

I jumped out of my covers and looked at Ivy's bed. She's still sound asleep. I looked at the digital clock on my desk and it says ten fifteen. _Wow, I _

_never knew that Ivy sleeps a lot. _

After I took a quick shower I just wore my turquoise turtleneck, a white skinny jeans, my worn out pair of boots, and tied my hair in a sleek

ponytail. I didn't even have much enthusiasm to make myself look good.

Before I could go out, Noelle whipped open the door that made Ivy jump in surprise. "Noelle, you shocked the crap out of me!" I told Noelle while

glancing at Ivy who is now standing. "Ooohh, I never knew that you're such a sleepy head." Noelle said to Ivy totally ignoring me. "Whatever,

bitch." Ivy told Noelle with so much venom that surprised both me and Noelle. _Looks like Ivy is back to her cold self. _

"I will choose to ignore that part because only a bitch answers that." Noelle told Ivy then faced me. "Reed, aren't you forgetting something?"

Noelle told me suggestively. I noticed that Noelle is dressed so well today. Considering that Noelle _always_ dresses well, today is even so much

better. She looks like a model ready to walk on the runway. She even has her oversized Chanel sunglasses pushed on her head even if there's

not a hint of a sun outside. "Um, no?" I told her because I'm totally clueless on what she's talking about. "Do you know what time it is?" Noelle

asked me. "Yeah, it's eleven." I told her plainly still not knowing where this conversation is going. "What!? It's already eleven?! It's almost lunch

time?!" Ivy chimed in suddenly moving faster every second. "Shut up, Ivy. Well, Reed, speaking of lunch. Aren't you forgetting a lunch with certain

people?" Noelle told me.

Then, it hit me. Like a wave a water hitting me right in the face. How could I have forgotten about this? Well, I shouldn't ask that question to

myself considering all the things I'm experiencing right now. That's when I ran past Noelle and ran from Billings to the main gates of Easton

Academy. Josh, Sawyer and I agreed to meet at eleven-fifteen. Crap, I only have fifteen minutes left. I hailed a cab and went to the restaurant

that Sawyer told us to meet.

As usual, since I got to Easton, I was caught again caught-off-guard by the restaurant. As soon as I entered the front doors, my nostrils were

suddenly filled with the scent of flowers. And as soon as I smelled them, I saw a huge expanse of flowers lining each table. Huge chandeliers

topped each table. I was suddenly embarrassed for not dressing properly. I didn't imagine that Sawyer would take us to a restaurant this big. For

lunch!? Rich people really act unexpectedly.

I scanned the small crowd in the restaurant for Sawyer and Josh. After a few moments, I saw him. Josh was sitting at the far-most corner in the

restaurant. With his back facing me, I couldn't get a glimpse of his face. He is wearing my favorite shirt of his with paint splatters on the side, his

worn out cargo wants and a pair of Chuck T.'s. His curls were just doing its own thing but still gave him the perfect look. I noticed that Sawyer

isn't there yet since Josh is alone. I'm not even sure if I should go there now since I have no idea what to do when faced in a situation alone with

Josh. But since in any second Josh might turn and spot me here staring at him, I just chose to walk there and sit without talking until Sawyer

arrives.

"I'm sorry, I'm late." I told Josh while sitting on the chair across him. "It's okay. Sawyer is not yet even here." Josh told me lightly with a smile in

his face. _Reed, don't be affected by his smile. He hurt so much, enough with the talking now. _I reminded myself.

We both just sat there awkwardly for a few minutes that seemed like an eternity until Josh broke the silence. "Reed—um, I don't know how to say

this." Josh said while staring at me, "What is it Josh?" I asked him curiously. "Um, okay. I know that I have been an ass lately but I just really

want to say I'm sorry." Josh said softly. Did he just say he's sorry? I just stared at him in shock which urged him to continue. "Since you left for St.

Barths, I really felt guilty for leaving you when you need me the most. Since you left at the hospital, I haven't been taking my pills because I just

want to feel something. I want the guilt to wash through me because I know that you felt even worse than I did." Josh explained, not sure if he

should continue on what he's saying. _Oh my God. Control your self Reed. You're strong. _I told myself. "It's okay Josh. It's not your fault. I'm really

just a crap of bad luck." I told him while pretending I don't care. But it's not okay. He chose Ivy. Nothing can ever change that fact.

"That's not true, Reed. And it's not okay. I didn't call you last winter break because I know that you were having a great time and I don't want to

ruin that by letting you remember me." Josh continued. Wow, Josh. You just ruined it by not calling me.

"I understand, Josh. Believe me, I really do. I know that you were busy taking care of Ivy and you have no time to call me." I lied again. I really

hoped that he would call. But he didn't. "Reed, I also know that I've said a lot of mean things to you for the past few day. I don't even know what

I was doing, saying those things to you. I know that it's wrong because I have no right to judge you. I was one of the people who left you, after

all." Josh told me while running his hand in his hair. Those words caught me off guard. He just admitted that he left me. I can't help the tears from

filling my eyes. But I can't let Josh see me cry. _You're better then this Reed. You promised to never cry for Josh again._ Before I could formulate a

decent reply, Josh continued.

"And most of all, Reed I'm sorry about the thing with Dash. Since I saw your gift to me at the party, I started to think that maybe I'm wrong, that

you really didn't mean to do it. Especially when Sabine confessed that she just drugged you, I hated myself because I should have let you

explain—. ""But you didn't" I snapped. I said those words with so much venom that it stopped both me and Josh from saying another word.

Everything around us seemed to be a blur because of my words that was still hanging in the air. _Did I just blame Josh for not letting me explain?_

But he deserves it. After what he'd done with Cheyenne, I forgave him. But me? He didn't even let me say one word to defend myself. He just left

me at Legacy like I'm some piece of crap that he can't lay his eyes on. "But—." Josh tried to explain but I stopped him with a wave of my hand that

I left hanging in front of me because I can't believe that were having this conversation. After all this time, he chose to bring that up now?

"Could we please try not to rewrite history? Because, Josh, we both know that it's not a good one. It's the past we just both need to forget

about it and move on." I told Josh. This is another lie again. I can never forget what he did to me and I don't think I'll ever move on.

"But, Reed. You have to know. You have to know that I L—"Josh was stopped in mid-sentence by a shout that also stopped everyone in the

restaurant from whatever they were doing .

"Reed!" I whipped my head to see who did that shout. I was shocked with what I saw because Upton Giles was standing in the doorway looking

as handsome as ever. There were two people on his sides which is none other than Noelle and Sawyer. I can't help but see Noelle wink at me.

_Oh, no. What's going to happen now?_

**

* * *

****There it is! I really hope you like it! Please review! I love reading you reviews. Please tell me what you think Josh was going to say before **

**Upton stopped him in mid-sentence! And please tell me what you think will happen next. Please review.**

**~ftlouie24hollis~**


	11. Noelle's Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own the private series(sigh), Kate Brian does.**

**Here is the 11****th**** chapter of My Own Version of Suspicion! I really hope you like! Please review after you read it! **

* * *

"Upton? Noelle? What are you guys doing here?" I heard myself say.

I opened my mouth to continue but I was stopped when Upton crossed the huge distance between us and smashed his lips into mine. I heard

everyone from the restaurant gasp when Upton did that. I let out a groan in-between his kiss to stop him. But I can't. He kissed me with so much

passion that I felt my knees bend below me.

From the corner of my eye I saw Josh stand to go but he was stopped by Noelle. "Hollis, where do you think are you going?" I heard Noelle say.

Upton didn't even notice Josh's attempt to leave because he was still kissing me.

I felt myself turn red in embarrassment. Who does Upton think he is? Finally, I had enough strength when I pushed Upton away with both hands.

"Upton, what do you think are you doing?" I asked Upton. My voice reverberated around the room because everyone was still silent.

"What—? I missed you so much Reed." He said then hugged me tightly, so tight that I wasn't able to breath for a second. My heart melted the

moment he said those words. It was so sincere that my eyes already swam with tears. For a split second I forgot that Josh was there. I truly

missed Upton too.

"Why weren't you answering my calls?" Upton asked. I noticed that everyone was back to what they were doing before Upton made a scene.

"Um—I—a." I stammered. As soon as he asked that question, I snapped back to reality. Of course, there was a reason I wasn't answering his

calls. And that reason is, of course, Josh. Since I got back to Easton I can't get him out of my mind.

But because of our conversation before Upton came, the longing I felt before for Josh became anger. He let me remember the times that I was

alone while he was happy with Ivy. But those times of being alone are over because I have Upton and I will show Josh that I can live without him,

that my world doesn't only revolve around him. _Or does it?_ If he forgot about me first, then I can most definitely forget about him. _Can I?_ I am a

new Reed now. I will never let anyone hurt me again.

"Oh, Upton. I missed you too. Sorry, I wasn't able to call you. I was really busy." I said as I leaned in to give him a short kiss on the lips. _Looks _

_like, I already started my move to show Josh what he lost when he left me. _I grinned to myself.

From my peripheral vision I saw Noelle raise her eyebrows at me and Josh who turned his face away. _What's with his reaction? It's as if he still _

_loves me which is completely untrue since he chose Ivy._ His reaction gave me more rage. How can he pretend hat he still loves me when it's so

obvious he doesn't?

"Upton, this is Joshua Hollis. He also goes at Easton. He is also my student guide like Reed." Sawyer said. Up until he spoke, I forgot that he was

even standing there.

"Oh, hi Josh. Nice to meet you. I'm Reed's boyfriend." Upton said while he extended his hand for Josh to shake. Upton waited but Josh remained

still and kept his hands inside his pockets while staring at Upton then back at me. I am still not used to Upton referring himself as my boyfriend.

Every time he says that I feel chills run around my body.

"Oh, I'm sorry Upton. Josh is just shock to see you. He didn't imagine that Reed's explanation of you is true. He thought she was just over

exaggerating on your appearance. Well, I guess he sees now the she wasn't exaggerating on anything." Noelle said while smirking at Josh as

she led all of us back to our seats. And, of course, she's lying. I don't even have the guts to talk to Josh, let alone talk to him about Upton!

Josh glared at Noelle fiercely. But, as usual, Noelle didn't even blink nor waver. "And by the way, he was Reed's ex-boyfriend." Noelle added.

"Oh….really." Upton said then stared at me then back at Josh. For the second time on that day, I felt myself grow hot with embarrassment. Why

did Noelle say that? The situation alone is bad and now she's making it worse? Can't Noelle ever live without drama?

"Why didn't you ever mention him to me?" Upton asked me.

"Oh, I didn't think it was even worth mentioning." I told Upton with a wave of my hand. I saw Josh literally turn red. Is it because of

embarrassment? Or anger? I can't seem to point it out.

"So Upton, what have you been up to since St. Barths?" I asked Upton to change the subject since he is still staring at me then back at Josh. I

made sure that I flashed my flirtiest smile to him to make Josh feel the humiliation I felt when he did that to Ivy. Thankfully, Upton dropped the

subject between me and Josh.

"I have been thinking about you since." Upton joked. I saw Josh jerk uncomfortably in his seat. I sighed with relief.

"Oh, come on, Upton. Seriously." I told him while slightly batting my eyelashes. _What is wrong with me? When did I become such a flirt?_

"Well, I have actually been preparing myself for the nest semester. I'll be going back home next week. I want to spend as much time with you as

possible." I involuntarily turned my head because of his words which made me meet Josh's questioning eyes. As soon as I met his gaze my heart

melted once again for him. It was full of questions I can't even seem to answer. It was full of hurt, confusion, and something that I am afraid to

put a name to. He didn't even blink when I met his gaze. He just stared at me with accusing eyes. What is he accusing me of? It's not wrong for

me to flirt with another guy since he left me in the first place. His reaction is really something that I can't understand.

"Why are you here, by the way? Who told you that I was here?" I asked Upton skeptically while I glanced at Sawyer. Only me, Josh, and him

knows about this lunch and from the looks of Josh, I'm pretty sure he was not the one who gave the information.

"Oh. Noelle called and told me she has a surprise for me. She told me I will be really happy with it. I didn't even imagine that the surprise was

you!" Upton told me excitedly.

I glanced back at Noelle. She has a knowing twinkle in her eye. What is she doing? I felt the urge to ask her right at this moment. I stared at her

hoping that she would know the meaning of that stare and excused myself from Upton and the others. I saw Josh follow me with his eyes as I

went to the small alleyway just beside the bar stools still up in the tables ready for the coming night.

And as much as I expected, after a few short moments, Noelle came into view.

"What is wrong, Reed?" faking an innocent voice.

"You and I know what's wrong, Noelle. Why are you doing this?" I asked her.

"Doing what?" Noelle asked continuing her innocent façade.

"Controlling my life! One day you spoke to the new headmaster to make Josh my partner and now you will show up with Upton on you side!

When did you become like this?" I half-screamed at her to keep the people from noticing our silent argument.

"And when did you become such a flirt to Upton?" Noelle joked.

"Whatever, Noelle. I'm not flirting with Upton. Just answer me. What exactly are you planning to do?" I asked Noelle pointedly.

"Reed, first of all I'm not controlling you life. And I'm reassuring you that everything I'm doing is for your own good. And I'm sure this will benefit

Hollis too." Noelle said with knowing eyes.

"For my own good? –Josh? F—w. For what?! Noelle I can't understand you." I told Noelle.

"Reed, I'm just trying to help you with things you can't seem too see and accept." Noelle said.

"And what exactly are these things?" I asked Noelle going impatient now with her little game.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." Noelle said.

I wasn't able to argue anymore because before I could open my mouth Noelle strolled back to our table. As I followed her back I noticed from a

distance that Josh already succeeded in escaping since Noelle wasn't there to stop him. He's gone.

_Or is he gone forever from my life?_

* * *

**There it is! I really, really hope you liked!! Apparently, Reed wasn't able to pay attention to what Josh was supposed to say. Do you guys**

**know what that was supposed to be? Please tell me what you thing Noelle was referring to the things that Reed can't seem see and**

**understand. And what is the relationship of that with Josh. Do you like Reed's attitude towards Josh? Do you think Josh is jealous with**

**Upton? Please review!! Review!! ~ftlouie24hollis~**


	12. It's Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the private series(sigh), the amazing Kate Brian does.**

**I made this chapter in Josh's point of view so that you will know how he felt when he saw Reed with Upton!! Please tell me what you think **

**about it.**

**Please review after you read!!**

**Here is the 12****th**** chapter of My Own Version of Suspicion:**

**

* * *

Josh's Point of View**

I used my chance to escape from my own torture chamber as soon as Noelle and Reed were out of sight. As soon as I inhaled fresh air, I was able

to think straight again. I almost told Reed what I truly feel about her, but then, with my luck, I was interrupted by the last person I wanted to see.

I felt like those few minutes were the longest and the hardest of all my life. I would even choose to die than witness that again. The restaurant

from where I was sitting before suddenly became claustrophobic as soon as _that_ guy came into view.

As I was walking my way back to Easton, I felt my knees buckle below me. I can't forget how _that_ guy kissed _my_ Reed. He kissed her with so much

passion that I felt my stomach lurch inside me. I remembered his lips explore hers and I suddenly felt the need to sit.

I sat at the nearest bench I could see, but of course, I made sure that I was in a safe distance from my own torture chamber in the form of the

restaurant where Reed is right now. I pinched my nose to let my self calm down. _Breath, Josh, breath. One..two…three….inhale…exhale._

It calmed me down a bit but as soon as those mental pictures crossed my mind again, I suddenly knew that I can never be fine again. I even felt

worse now than when I witnessed it personally because this time I'm able to think it through. When _that_ guy's lips explored the lips that was once

only for me, I felt everything around me crumble. It didn't even help when I thought about how Reed was once mine. And how I would do

everything just to go back to the times when everything was normal, when it was just me and Reed.

It was even a thousand times worse than with what happened with Dash. Reed didn't mean to do that. But now she even _enjoyed_ it with _that_ guy.

It makes such a big difference because now I can never do anything about it anymore. I don't even have a right to be mad and have this feeling I

can't even put a name to.

Does Reed really love _that_ guy? But with her seductive stares I can confidently say that she does. I don't even know how I feel about that idea.

Mad? Jealous? Sad? But most of all, hate for myself.

This should have never happened in the first place if I accepted Reed when she first apologized. This should have never happened if I called her

last winter break. And most of all, this shouldn't have happened if I had admitted to myself a long, long time ago that I am still irrevocably in love

with Reed. It hurts so much now to think that this is all my fault. And its hurts much more to think of what the results of my actions were.

Since Reed came back to Easton I barely even talked to her. How could I expect that she would still want me back like how she wanted me before?

And there is also the issue with Ivy. If I hadn't been selfish enough to distract myself by replacing her in my life, which obviously didn't work, then I

wouldn't be suffering the effect of Reed's actions which were the same as mine. But, again, there is a big difference, since we have different

intentions. I am only with Ivy to forget about Reed. But Reed's with _that_ guy because she, as much as I hate to admit it, loves him.

As soon as that thought touched the inner workings of my mind it went right down to my heart and I felt my eyes well up with tears. I don't even

care if I am in the middle of a crowded place. I don't even care if many people are staring at me right now. I don't even care if I look like a love-sick,

crying puppy dog here, because I really am. All I can think about is that Reed can never be mine again. Nothing can ever be the same again.

Only two words kept ringing in my head as I made my way back to Easton. _It's over. It's over. It's over. _And even if I think about it over and over

again, I can't will myself to believe it.

* * *

**There it is!! Please review!! Sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter. What did you guys think about it? As you can see both Reed and Josh has no **

**idea that they still love each other!! I think it will make things much more exciting!! And I'm still gonna ask you about the stalker, who do **

**you think is it? I might put some SawyerReed romance in the future since many people want that to happen. And do you really want **

**the ReedJosh romance to end? Review!!**

**~ftlouie24hollis~**


	13. It's Over,Again?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the private series (sigh), Kate Brian does.**

**Thanks for everyone's reviews! This chapter will be back at Reed's point of view. This will be about Reed's breakdown because she's been **

**through a LOT already.**

**Here's the 13****th**** chapter of My Own Version of Suspicion! I really hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

Reed's Point of View

I did it. I just did it. I humiliated myself in front of Sawyer, Noelle, and Upton. And most of all I humiliated myself in front of Josh. What is wrong

with me?

Even Upton noticed something was wrong with me because of my excessive flirting. When Noelle and I came back to our table he immediately

asked if I was okay. I said I was okay even if I wasn't. And I will never be okay again.

The lunch was already a disaster even before Upton was there. It even became worse because of Noelle's plan and brought Upton. And it was

the worst when Josh left. I have already drawn Josh away and guess what? I drew Upton away too.

It just went smoothly at first. I silently went back to my seat even if deep down inside me I was thinking of a lot of things. _It's over, Reed. It's your _

_fault that he left. He's gone. He will never be involved in your life again. Just accept it and be friends with him. And that's it. Nothing more. Forever. _

Those words kept repeating in my head.

Upton was just talking beside me but I can't hear or understand anything because my mind was never with me at that time. It was back at

Easton where Josh might be in my room being happy with Ivy. It hurts so much to think about it. To think that after everything, me and Josh could

never be together again. And that's what did it.

I just stood up and said "Sorry. I can't. It's over." to Upton. Because I know deep down inside me that it's true. I like Upton. I like him very much

but I just don't _love_ him. Because I have only loved one person in my whole life. And that person might never love me again because of what I just

did. And it's my fault, isn't it? So I should just continue to live the way I was before and accept it.

Upton just stared at me because of my sudden outburst as I ran for the door without another word to any of them.

As soon as I was out there, I started crying. I felt like I haven't cried for a very long time that everything I have been feeling lately just poured

out. Ever since I almost drowned at St. Barths, I promised myself that I would be strong. I promised myself that I would never let myself be

affected by everything I'm going through. But even strong people need a break, don't they? Even _I_, the person who probably experienced the

most number of problems in the history, can be affected, right?

I walked a few steps to sit on the nearest bench. When I felt that everything I was feeling was already poured out of my system. I finally stopped

crying.

I just stared at the random people who were walking on that street. There were families, couples, and people who were walking alone. Whoever

they were with, they all seem happy and normal. I suddenly felt a gust of envy because I know that I can never be like them.

I have a stalker and I feel so alone than ever. I could never be like them who just feel happy that the sun is rising above them everyday. For the

first time in my whole life, I wish I was just normal.

Before, I always wanted to be different. I don't want to live the very normal life I have in Croton. I want to excel in every aspect possible. I want

to be the best. And look where everything I wanted brought me. I wish I have never gone back Easton, after all.

I lifted my hand to wipe the remaining tears on my eyes for the last time. When I put my hand down on the bench, it settled on a soft and smooth

surface. I looked at where my hand landed and saw a small blue silk handkerchief. I lifted it and felt that it was damp. It felt and smelled familiar.

It's like something I used to have. I examined it more because of my tingling curiosity. I saw two letters embroidered at the corner of the small

handkerchief. It says: JH.

JH? Is it possible that this JH is Josh Hollis? But the smell of it confirmed everything. The smell was so familiar. I will never forget it. But why is

Josh's handkerchief here? Did he just sit at exactly the same place I am sitting right now? Why would he do that? I would have expected him,

because of the humiliation I caused, to immediately go back to Easton where he can escape me and be with his girlfriend who never gave him any

problem. And why is it damp? Was he crying? I don't think so. Josh would never cry because of me.

There are so many questions in my head. Most of which I can never even get the answer to.

"Reed? Are you okay?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and saw Noelle Lange staring down at me with pure concern present in

her eyes. I don't usually see Noelle having a concern for someone. But I guess, because of what I'm experiencing right now, she can't help but

feel sympathy for me.

"Yeah. I guess." I told her as I put the handkerchief on my pocket.

"Why did you do that, Reed?" Noelle asked and sat beside me.

"I really wanted to break up with for a long time already. This is just the time I had the nerve to do it. I didn't mean to hurt him." I answered

calmly. It's true, though. The problem is that I only realized that now.

"Not that. You really should have done that way back at St. Barths. What I meant was why did you flirt with Upton in front of Josh?" Noelle

answered impatiently as if she was saying something very obvious.

"What? You were even the one who brought him here. And as for the other one, I…..I don't really know why I did it." I said truthfully.

"I brought him here for you to realize something. But I guess that you're too naïve to see what that is. Admit it, Reed. You wanted to see if Josh

will be jealous. You wanted to see if he will be affected by your relationship with Upton." Noelle said as a matter-of-factly.

I opened my mouth to contradict her words but at the same time I realized that she was right. That really was my real intention, after all. And

there is no point in lying now.

"Fine. I'll admit it. It _was_ the reason. But he wasn't affected. He even left because he obviously doesn't care. He was just humiliated because of

my actions. And that's it, Noelle. It's over. I know that I have said that it's over a long time ago, but now, it really is. " I told Noelle with a tone of

finality in my voice.

Noelle actually smiled at my words. Why is she smiling? "If that's what you want to think about it. Let's go, now. Sawyer said he'll just meet us

back at Easton. He just stayed to talk to Upton for a while." Noelle said.

I think she misunderstood my words. "Noelle, just to be clear. When I said "it's over" I meant not only that everything with Josh is over but most

of all is that my stay in Easton is over. I don't really want to come back anymore, Noelle. It's just too much already. I've had enough. And if I

leave, my stalker wouldn't be able to follow me anymore." I told Noelle. I stared at her face. It was completely emotionless.

"Reed, we've talked about this many times before. You can't just leave. Easton is your home. You're safer there." Noelle said.

"Safer?! Are you kidding me, Noelle? I have never been safe in Easton. Ever since I stepped in its grounds, lots of terrible things happened to me.

It won't stop until I leave. Just please understand. In fact, I'll just go back to Easton now to talk to Headmaster Hathaway then I'll pack and

leave. Today." I told Noelle firmly. I don't even expect her to understand since I haven't told her any of my past experiences with my stalker.

When Noelle made no move to speak, I stood up and turned away to hail a cab.

"Reed" Noelle said as she grabbed my arm. "Please. Fine. I'll let you go. Just please don't leave today. Just, at least, go next week, after the

dance. I'll even be the one to talk to Headmaster Hathaway about it. Don't just leave all your friends like that." Noelle said.

I thought about it for a moment and realized that she was right. I can't just leave like that. I can wait at least for one week.

"Okay. I'll stay until Saturday. But that's it Noelle. I'll leave after. It's final." I told Noelle.

She seemed pleased to hear what I said. "Well, that's settled. Let's go now."

And that's when Noelle's limo came and we both went inside.

We sat silently across each other in Noelle's limo for a few minutes. I don't know why Noelle isn't talking. She's never like this.

I was supposed to break the silence when I saw a tall boy with blond curls walking slowly on the side walk. He is wearing a blue coat, cargo

pants, and a pair of Chuck T's, His back was slumped as if he was thinking of something very depressing.

"Noelle, isn't that—?" I was interrupted when, as if to confirm my thoughts, the tall boy turned around and his brilliant blue eyes met exactly with

mine.

_Why is he still here? Isn't he supposed to be happy at Easton already?_

**

* * *

**

That was it! I hope you liked it!!! Please tell me what you think about it!! Review!! Do you want Reed to leave Easton and Josh already? She

might have said it a lot of times already but she really means it now. Do you think Reed shouldn't have broken up with Upton? And even if

its obvious already, who do you think is the guy Reed saw in the sidewalk? Review please!!

~ftlouie24hollis~


	14. Josh Is Next!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the private series, Kate Brian does!**

**Thanks for you awesome reviews!! Please continue reading my story!!**

**Here is the 14th chapter of My Own Version of Suspicion!**

* * *

"So, Hollis, why were you walking at the street like a defeated old man?" I heard Noelle say after a long moment of uncomfortable silence in her

limo. Noelle invited him to ride with us since we're headed at the same destination. _Why do I feel like this is not the only reason Noelle invited him?_ ,

I though to myself.

Josh unwillingly accepted since he can't think of an excuse to not accept the offer.

"Um, --what? I wasn't walking like a defeated old man." Josh stammered in reply to Noelle's query.

"Whatever. Why are you still here anyways? You left hours ago. Moping about something, are you?" Noelle told Josh suggestively.

I felt myself turn red because of her remark. I suddenly remembered the damp handkerchief I found that was probably Josh's. I haven't told

Noelle about that. But is it really possible that he was…….?

"Oh, yeah, R-right. I wasn't moping, of course. I was just--um-- I mean, I saw a friend outside the restaurant and we talked for a while." Josh

hastily replied.

He was still uncomfortable. His curls were dancing around his face that I resisted the urge to touch them like I did when we were still together. _I _

_can never do that again._

He raised his head that was bent ever since he entered the limo. Once again, his brilliant blue eyes met mine. He didn't look away and neither did

I. I found myself being eaten by the depth of his stare. It seems like there was a question in his eyes that I can't figure out. He looked at me like

he never had before. His eyes were full of something I am even afraid to put a name into. His eyes were full of emotions that I barely heard what

Noelle said next.

"Hollis, I saw that you and Reed were talking intensely before Upton, Sawyer and I came. Since it was obvious that you weren't able to finish

properly whatever it was and also because it was sort of my fault, why don't you and Reed have lunch together some other time?" Noelle said in

a different tone.

Both Josh and I shifted our gaze to Noelle. I gave her an exasperated look which I hope gave her the impression that I don't like her idea so

much. _What is Noelle doing, again? _I thought to myself.

Josh seemed to have recovered first from Noelle's words from which he said, "Um, yeah were talking about something. And it was, um, important.

Is it okay with you if go to lunch sometime again, Reed?" Josh said.

Since I have been very close to Josh, I know from his tone that he just said this to be polite. He, like me, doesn't like the idea of sitting so close to

each other once again and to talk about our disastrous past. But I, like him, should also be polite. We were both trapped by Noelle in this

situation. And this isn't the first time that this happened. She _is_ Noelle, after all.

"Um, maybe we can go next Sunday?" Josh continued.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Noelle smile. _What's up with her? _I threw her another look but before I could reply to Josh, Noelle already did for

me.

"Oh! You reminded me of one more reason you two should have lunch together! Josh, Reed can't go next Sunday. She's leaving on Saturday after

the dance. For good. Since you two have been _really_ close to each other, you should really have this lunch, um, or dinner, since it might be the last

time you will have it or may even be the last time you would both see each other." Noelle said as a matter-of-factly. With Noelle's words, I figured

what she was trying to do after all. She wanted to know what Josh would think of me leaving and she also wanted me to realize that I would

never see Josh again. I threw her another scathing look, but this time, she looked back.

"You're leaving?!" Josh perked up. "Why?" Josh added in a whisper.

"Oh. Reed would be glad to tell you the very good reason why she's leaving." Noelle said with the same tone of sarcasm present in her voice.

As usual, Noelle can read through me. Even if I didn't tell her that Josh was the main reason I was leaving, she knew right away. But I would

never tell Josh that.

Thankfully, at the same moment, the limo stopped and the three of us stepped out of it.

We barely walked a few steps when we noticed that there was a huge crowd gathered in front of Ketlar. They were all trying to see what's inside

but they were all being ushered by the teachers who were standing by the door.

"What's going on?!" I heard Josh say beside me. The three of us ran to Ketlar to know what was happening.

"Amberly, what the hell is happening in there?" I heard Noelle ask Amberly when we reached the crowd.

But before Amberly could answer the front doors of Ketlar opened and two people walked out carrying a boy in a stretcher. The boy was covered

with blood. His arms were angled in a distorted way and his jeans were torn apart.

"Oh my God!" I let out a shout because at the same moment I recognized the boy who's now passing in front of us. The whole crowd inclined

their heads to get a better view on the greatly injured boy. _What happened to him?_ I felt my heart constrict in my chest. I cannot believe that all of

this is happening. It's too much already.

"Trey!" Both Josh and Astrid, who was at the far end of the crowd shouted at the same time.

The sound seemed to have gotten Trey's attention. Despite being unconscious a few moments ago, he whispered something incoherent to the

people carrying him and they stopped abruptly right in front of Josh. Everyone was suddenly dead silent. We were all eager to hear why Trey

stopped.

"Trey? Are you alright? What happened to you?" Josh said with concern present in his voice.

Trey slowly reached for Josh's hand and slipped something in it. He mouthed the words "He told me to give this to you". I let out a gasp. _He? Who _

_is he? Is it possible…. that it's my stalker?!_

Nobody seemed to have heard my gasp because they were all throwing confused looked and whispering to one another. Nobody, it seems, have

seen the silent exchanged that happened except for Josh, Noelle, and me. Trey was then put into the back of an ambulance and everyone was

ushered by the teachers to the chapel for an emergency meeting.

Neither Josh, Noelle nor I moved. Even Noelle who was always calm was in shock. Everyone already left for the chapel but the three of us

remained still.

"Open it." Noelle said urgently after a short moment.

"What?" Josh said instantly.

"That!" Noelle said as she pointed at Josh's hand.

I almost forgot about the thing that Trey gave Josh because my thoughts were racing once again with the possibility that it might be my stalker.

"Oh." Josh said. He, like me, seems to have forgotten about it also.

He opened his hand and the three of us saw a tiny piece of paper folded into two.

What can possibly be written on a—?

My thoughts were interrupted when Josh unfolded the paper and I saw the thing that is probably the most frightening I ever saw in my whole

disastrous life:

_**Bring Reed Brennan to me or you'll be next. **_

_**Wait for me to inform you where and when.**_

_**-ry-**_

"Oh. My. God." I heard Noelle say. And for the first time ever since I knew her, I saw her look scared.

_Why? Why Josh?_

**

* * *

**

There it is!! I hope you liked it! Please review!!! I would really like to know what you think about this chapter!! Please tell me who you

**think is ****"ry". Review!!**

**~ftlouie24hollis~**


	15. Goodbye, Easton

**Disclaimer: I do not own the private series, Kate Brian does!!  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews!! I really appreciate them!! Please continue reading!! **

**Here is the is the 15****th**** chapter of My Own Version of Suspicion!!**

* * *

This is the longest day of my life. Ever.

I mean, can't I ever have a break? Am I cursed with a life that I can never be happy? Of all people, why Josh? Why can't that stupid stalker just

come and get me? Just me? And not the other people around me, especially the people that I love?

Everybody's so shocked that I can't even hear a single word uttered here in the chapel. Everyone's seated beside their friends. Nobody even

cares about the proper seating arrangement now. The chapel has an eerie aura that every single one of us can feel. Even Noelle hasn't spoken a

word ever since we read that horrible letter. Josh just ran away after he read it. I couldn't even find him here. He's nowhere to be seen. I tried to

run after him but Noelle just grabbed my arm and shook her head. After that, we both walked in silence here at the chapel. We haven't spoken a

word ever since. Sawyer is seated beside me right now. He appeared out of nowhere beside me. He's clutching my hand even if he doesn't even

know that even a more horrible faith is destined for me. I let him to do so because the one person I wanted to be with is not here.

The teachers are still nowhere to be seen. We've been sitting here for an hour now but nobody is still telling us what to do.

"Don't worry; I know that Josh would do the right thing." I heard Noelle say beside me after another long stretch of silence.

I stared at Noelle. This is the first time, after a very long time, that I heard her call Josh by his first name. It only means that our situation is so

serious now.

"And we both know that the right thing to do is just give me to that stalker and let him kill me so that nobody else will be harmed. So that nothing

like this would ever happen again." I told Noelle as I looked at her straight in the eye. I watched as her eyes widen in horror. She was silent for a

while until she spoke in a very urgent voice.

"Reed, that is untrue. Both of us know that you don't want that to happen. And I would never even let that happen. And besides, you and even I

know that Josh would never do that to you." Noelle said reassuringly.

"Noelle, are you naïve? Of course, Josh will do that! He doesn't want to be in danger because of me. And he will just give to that stalker so that

no other people will be harmed because he is that kind of guy, Noelle. I know him." I replied.

"No, Reed. I think _you_ are naïve. Can't you see it? Josh loves you more than anything. Even more than himself. Even is he is _that_ kind of guy, as

you put him to be, he would never do that to you." Noelle said.

I opened my mouth to contradict her words, but before I could utter a word, the front doors opened which made everyone turn their heads to

that direction. It was Headmaster Hathaway. He's already making his way toward the podium. Everyone's following him with their eyes. They are

all eager to know what our fate in Easton will be.

"May I have all your attention, please?" Headmaster Hathaway said in a firm tone. Even before he said those words, he already has everybody's

attention.

"As most of you might have noticed, Mr. Trey Prescott has been harmed by an unknown person." Headmaster Hathaway started. He was met by

another long stretch of silence which urged him to continue.

"As I have been informed, and as I have heard in the news, this wasn't the first time that a situation like this has occurred in the campus."

Headmaster continued. He was met again by a wave of total silence because everyone is eager to know where this is headed. Even _I_ want to

know what will happen now.

"All of us" he said and he gestured to the other member of the school staff and Board. "Have already decided on the right thing to do about this

situation." he continued.

Everyone looked at one another. They were all giving curious glances at one another. But despite that, everyone, as much as I do, already knows

what this decision is, even before the headmaster said these words of finality.

"Easton Academy will be closed. Permanently." Headmaster said firmly.

Everyone let out a gasp. Everyone except Noelle and me. We don't need to pretend that we're shocked by this. We both knew that sooner or

later this would happen. All because of me.

Everyone just looked at one another. I can even hear someone crying at the back. But I nothing can make sense to me now except to the letter

tat Josh may be reading again now.

"But that will be effective after the dance. Your Valentines Day dance will now also be the Farewell Dance. It will be your last chance to say

goodbye to one another because the next day will be the day that your parents will arrive to fetch you. I know that this Academy has been a

great part of your lives so we are so sorry. But we all know that this is the best for all of you. It's for your safety." Headmaster Hathaway finished.

With those last words, the headmaster made his way down the podium. He was halfway through the isle when he stopped and he hastily made

his way back up.

"And I have forgotten to tell you one more important thing." Headmaster said after he made his way back.

"All of that may change, when we find out who the suspect is. The Board of Directors has all agreed that we will not close Easton if we will find the

person responsible for this. If we found him…..or her on or before Saturday, Easton will continue to operate. So if anyone of you has any idea who

this person might be, report it to us immediately. " Headmaster gave us a knowing eye.

"The Headmaster thinks that a student is responsible for this mess." Noelle whispered to me.

"Is he crazy? A student?! Ariana and Sabine are already locked up somewhere! Who else would want to do this to everybody, especially to me?!"

I whispered to Noelle urgently.

"I'm not sure Reed, but I think I have a very good idea who this "ry" is." Noelle said. I wasn't able to ask her about it because at the same

moment she stood up and left.

I noticed that almost everyone is already going out of the chapel, so I also made my way out. My mind was racing in different thoughts but as

much as I think about it, I really have no idea who ry is. I was already outside the chapel doors when I saw someone move at the nearest post.

My heartbeat suddenly raced. _Is this my stalker?_

But my thoughts were proven wrong when the only person whom I loved stepped out of the post.

"Reed, WE NEED TO TALK." Joshua Hollis said.

_Why do I feel like this has happened before?_

**

* * *

**

There it is!! I really hope you liked it!! Please tell me what you think will happen next!! What do you think will Josh do? And please continue

to tell me who you think "ry" is!! I also want to ask, if you want to me to include Ariana and Sabine in the story. Please tell me what you

think about that. Review!!

**~ftlouie24hollis~**


	16. Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own the private series(sigh), Kate Brian does!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!! Please continue reading my story! This chapter may the one that all of you have been waiting for so long!!**

**Here is the 16****th**** chapter of My Own Version of Suspicion!**

* * *

"Reed, I broke up with Ivy. Just now." Josh started after a long stretch of uncomfortable silence.

We're now sitting at one of the comfortable cushions inside Billings. All the other girls were _supposedly_ upstairs but I can feel their intensive stares

at my back.

"What? Why did you do that, Josh?" I asked Josh calmly even if deep inside my heart was swelling with joy but at the same time, sadness

because Ivy is already my friend.

"because—um" Josh stammered but he took a deep breath and he decided to change the subject.

"You do know that I would never ever leave you in this situation alone, right?" Josh said as he stared right through my eyes.

I can feel his stare intensify as minutes ticked and I haven't replied. _But what should I say?_

"Josh, I know you won't leave me because you're my friend. I know that you would do the right thing and just give me to that person so that

nobody else would get involved and be hurt, especially you." I replied because it was the first thing that popped in my mind.

But immediately after I said it, I realized that I told him the wrong response because of his sudden outburst.

"What?! Of course I wouldn't do that to you! What made you think that I would do such a horrible thing?!" Josh blurted as he suddenly stood up.

I was taken aback by his reaction. He wouldn't do that? But _why?_

I decided to reach for his hands to help him be calm and sit back down. As soon as I was sure that he was calm I said,

"Josh, we should be reasonable. That "ry" person said that you would be—you would be—" I forced myself to say the words. "—that you would

be next if you don't hand me to him. And how sure are we that he won't also do what he did to Trey to other people? I'm the one he wants Josh.

If he gets me, this will all be over." I told Josh as a matter-of-factly. I won't let people hurt because of me. Especially NOT Josh.

Josh opened his mouth to say something but he seemed to consider it for a second and he just said a simple, "NO."

I sighed. _What's wrong with Josh? Why is he so determined to protect me?_

I thought of better words to help Josh to really understand our situation. I looked at Josh once again.

His brilliant blue eyes were so full of depth that I resisted the urge to ask him what he is thinking right now. His curls were blocking his left eye

that I can even imagine myself moving them for him. But I reminded myself that I can't do that anymore. Having Josh was already out of my reach.

Josh was the only person whom I truly loved. And as much as I convince myself that I don't feel that way anymore. I still do. I still love Josh. Just

then, an idea struck me like a lightning. This would probably convince Josh to just support my decision of sacrificing myself.

"Josh, this is the right thing to do. Believe me, it is. I cannot stand watching people be hurt because of me. That 'ry' person might hurt Ivy

next…..or other people whom you love, Josh. Sacrificing me won't be for nothing. Just think that it will be for the people you love." I said slowly,

emphasizing each word.

"But you're the person whom I love the most." Josh blurted.

My eyes widened in surprise at what he just said. At first, Josh looked as surprised as me at what he said but after he took a deep breath his

eyes were suddenly full of sincerity that my own eyes swam with tears.

_Did he just say that he—that he—…_

"Yes, Reed. I love you." Josh said firmly as if answering the question that formed at my head.

I opened my mouth to say something but my mind ran out of something coherent to say. I was so overwhelmed.

"I broke up with Ivy because I still love you. I never stopped loving you. I only stayed with Ivy before because she needed me. And now you need

me Reed. But that isn't the only reason I'm staying with you. But mostly, it is because I love you." Josh said reassuringly.

Josh lifted his hand and reached to my face to wipe the tears that were oozing endlessly from my eyes.

I reached for his hand that was still touching my face. I held it both in mine.

"Josh, I love you too." I finally said. I can't believe that this is happening. It seems to have come out of the pages of a book.

Josh looks so happy right now that I even thought that he already forgot about our big problem.

"I'm so sorry for everything, Josh." I continued.

"Shhhh." Josh said as he put a finger at my lips.

"You shouldn't be sorry for anything. I know that you didn't do anything wrong. I should have trusted you, from the start. I promise you that will

work things out this time, Reed." Josh said.

"But what will we do about my stalker?" I asked Josh.

"We will fight. That's the only thing we can do. We will find out who this person is, I promise." Josh said firmly while he was still clutching my hand.

Josh lifted both of his hands to cup my face. "Will you promise me something in return?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to automatically say yes, but I though better of it. Instead, I said, "Anything within my power."

Josh stared straight into my eyes when he said, "Promise me that you would never ever walk away from me."

"I can't promise you that, Josh." I said. I cannot promise Josh something that I might break.

"Why?" Josh asked as he looked at me with a confused expression.

"What I can at least promise is that it wouldn't be because of my stalker but it will be for you." I told him.

"With that, I promise." I continued.

Josh opened his mouth to protest but he just sighed then said, "I'm relieved because of your promise. At least I know that you won't leave me

because I would never do anything that would cause you to do that."

With that he smiled then did the thing the he haven't done for a long time. He leaned in and gave me the kiss that I will never forget.

Josh may not fully understand the meaning of my promise but I know deep down in my heart that there may come a time that I might need to

walk away from him. But as I told him, it wouldn't be because of my stalker or anything that I'm afraid of. I will be all for his sake.

I don't know what will happen in the near future, but what I do know is that my problems are going nearer to an end. The next few days would

probably be the longest and hardest days of my life. I know that Josh and I will find this 'ry' person and he will punished for all the mess he has

done.

And more importantly, I do know that I just had the best moment of my life on the worst day of my life.

_Isn't that ironic?_

**

* * *

**

That's it! Reed and Josh _**finally**_** got back together!! Please tell me what you think about this chapter!! This story may just have a few, maybe **

**5, chapters left so please continue reading 'til the end!! Keep guessing who this mysterious 'ry' is!! Review!!**

**~ftlouie24hollis~**


	17. Trapped

**Sorry for the delay of this chapter! The past month has been really crazy so please forgive me! This story is near to its end so please stay **

**tuned on what will happen! Please review! I hope you like it!**

**Here is the 17****th**** chapter of My Own Version of Suspicion!**

* * *

I woke up in a jolt as I heard something bang. I suddenly sat upright and as I let my eyes adjust to the darkness, I noticed that Ivy is not at her

bed. Panic suddenly crashed my whole body. As the days passed by since Saturday I really have been a mess. I don't even think clearly anymore

because of all the crap with my stalker and one great proof of that is that I just remembered that Noelle and Ivy both left the campus last

Monday.

I suddenly remembered the time when they left. Ivy didn't even say anything to me about Josh. She just left with Noelle. They just said that they

really need to go to _fix things_ to save Easton_. _I wonder what these _things _are because as far as I know my stalker is here at Easton and not

anywhere else. Except that I'm starting to doubt that fact because it's already 1 am of Thursday and I haven't noticed anything amiss since

Saturday. But that even scares me more because who knows what "ry" is doing while not torturing me? He, yes I'm absolutely sure that my

stalker is a guy, may be planning something that will end me easily…..but I refuse to think about that know. I'm already paranoid enough.

Saturday is already fast approaching—(why does it always have to be a Saturday?)—but I still have no idea how to catch my stalker to save

Easton from closing. Josh and I just got back together and I don't want us to be separated again. We have been really happy together ever since

we got back together but why do I feel like it will all end soon? Like it is the last time that I will ever fe—my thoughts were interrupted when

something caught my eye on the floor which reminded me on why I woke up in the first place. The bang. _I forgot about the bang._ I stood up and as

I looked around the huge room I noticed that the windows were open. I remembered clearly that I closed them last night. _What the hell is _

_happening now?_

I walked towards the center of the room to get the thing that caught my eye. It is a small piece of paper that looks eerily familiar. As soon as I

picked it up I immediately realized why it looks so familiar. It looks exactly like the piece of paper that Trey gave Josh. _The piece of paper that ruined _

_my life._ And the content even proved me right because like the other one, it made my blood stop cold. It read:

_**Looks like your boyfriend is not afraid of me. He didn't hand you and now time's up. He didn't hand you so I got him myself. Go here at **_

_**the Art Cemetery as soon as you read this. Don't tell anyone. If you don't go here, he'll go…to hell.**_

_**-ry-**_

Josh. _My_ Josh. He has him.

* * *

I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I dropped everything and just ran, ran, and ran. I didn't even care if I wake everyone up. I almost fell my way down

the stairs but I don't care. All I care about is Josh.

As soon as I inhaled fresh air outside Billings I was able to think clearly again. I'm going to save him. Whatever it takes. Even if he takes my life.

My vision suddenly became blurry because of the hot tears that fell endlessly from my eyes. I cannot take this anymore. I do not deserve this

whole damned life. I do not deserve any of the things that's happening right now. What did I do wrong to experience all this? All I did was go to a

private boarding school and what I get in return is torture. But saying that this is plain torture would be the understatement of the century. _Why _

_does it always have to be me?_

But that's all I can allow me to think about myself because after all, I'm not the unlucky one. It's the people around me who are unlucky. They

have to be hurt all because of me.

_Forget about yourself Reed, think about Josh. _As I finally reached the Art Cemetery, my thoughts were suddenly filled with the moments that Josh

and I shared at this place. All those meetings that I will never forget. And I will do everything that I can to experience those moments again. To

feel the same kind of happiness again. And to have those, I need to save Josh. I need to finish this mess once and for all.

I opened the huge oak doors of the Art Cemetery. As I did, my nostrils were filled with the smell of something burning. _What is it?_

"JOSH?!" I shouted as loud as I can.

"Please just let Josh go, I'm here now. Just take me." I addressed to my stalker despite the fact that I still can't see a living soul here. I paced

towards the huge room. No one is in sight.

"I know you are here. Just please let Josh go!" I said once again, desperation already present in my voice.

"Pl—" I started but I was stopped short when a very familiar voice spoke.

"Reed, I always though that you were smarter than what you seem now, but I guess I was wrong. I don't have Josh, but now I have you." he

said.

But just as I turned around to finally see who "ry" is, something heavy fell on my head.

I felt my own body fall under the weight of it but just as the last bits of my consciousness are starting to fade away I saw an array of blond hair

on top of me. I may not have seen his face yet, but I know that voice.

And now I have a very great idea who "ry" is.

A very great one, indeed.

_But I don't have any idea why he is doing this to me._

**

* * *

**

That's it! I really hope that you liked it! So what do you think about this chapter?! Please review! It will really be appreciated. It's what

keeps me inspired. What do you think will happen next? What will happen now to Reed? And most of all, who do you think 'ry' is

**me! Review!**

**? Please tell **


	18. Give Up

**Here is the 18****th**** chapter of My Own Version of Suspicion! I really hope that you will like it. There will only probably be three chapters left **

**after this one so please stay tuned to this story!**

* * *

"REED!"

As I opened my eyes, I saw the sun shining down in the horizon. Birds were chirping and flying in the air. The trees were swaying which gives me

the feeling of peacefulness. _Am I dead? Am I in heaven? _The idea gave me the creeps but it also gave me a rush of anticipation. If I'm dead, it

means everything is over. I won't suffer, and no one would suffer _because of me_.

But these thoughts were suddenly proved futile when I attempted to sit and was met by a crack of bones and a feel of nausea. My world spun

and spun and all I was able to see for a minute were a swirling of colors.

"REED!" _That voice steadied my world._

It was Josh. Josh, shouting my name. My head was suddenly filled with memories of last night. _Or was it really last night?_ I can't remember how

much time had passed since that horrible evening. My thoughts were dim about that night considering that blood was spurting from my head right

now, dripping down my slashed cheek. All I can remember was an array of blond hair and the smell of burning incense. _ry._ The thought made me

glance around my body, on what was the extent of what he's done to me. I choked on a gasp as blood spurted from my mouth. I look awful. My

whole body is drenched with my blood. My knees were bent in unnatural angles. I look like a fell from a two-storey building. Which isn't even

impossible. This idea was proved when I glanced on my left and up there was the window of the Art Cemetery. Ry must have pushed me. I know

that I finally discovered something last night but what is it? _Why can't I remember anything?! What did he do to me?!_

But no matter how hard I wreck my brain, no matter how hard a try to remember something, _something useful_ at all, I still can't remember who ry

is.

I feel like a chunk of my brain was missing or there really is considering the fact that ry nearly cracked my head open with the thing that fell on my

head. It must be miracle that I didn't even die.

"REED!" This time I recognized that the voice was Noelle's.

I tried to shout back but all that came out was what resembles as a croak. I spurted blood once again and I realized that I really need help now

or I'll really die.

I glanced around me. I need to find a way to catch their attention. I can already hear their footsteps but I'm hidden behind bushes so they

wouldn't see me if I wouldn't do anything. I twig caught my eye and I used all the will power left in me to reach it. I threw it as far as I can and as

I heard it drop on the floor, I also heard the footsteps stop. _They_ stopped. I held my breath, hoping that they understood my sign. After a minute,

I began to loose hope.

My eyes were drooping once again, and now I knew that I won't survive this. _Hurricane Reed finally reached her end._

But just as I felt my whole body give up, the bushes parted and I saw the two people whom I love most in Easton and probably the world.

"REED!" They shouted my name in unison which made me jerk in surprise. Even the simple jerk made my body go wild with spasms of pain.

"Oh my God Reed. What happened to you?! Are you alright?" Noelle frantically said as she knelt beside me and helped me to sit up. I winced once

again in severe pain. And Josh was suddenly beside me in a flash. I can sense their worry so I attempted to lighten the mood.

"'guess that I'm still lucky after all" I said. Josh was still peering at me. His face is unreadable. _What is he thinking about? Why isn't he saying _

_anything?_

"Josh?" I said. I once again attempted to sit and touch his face but gave up when I realized that it was completely impossible.

Josh didn't seem to hear me. He just continued to stare at me.

"Josh? Say something!" I cried out desperately but what came out was just a whisper-shout.

Josh jerked and he seemed to have come out from his own world.

"I'm sorry, Reed. I was just thinking about…..I don't even know. This is too much. He almost….._killed_ you. What if he succeeded? You can't even

imagine how I would feel." Josh said as he put both his hands to cover his face.

"It doesn't matter, Josh. What matters is that we need to know who _ry _is. It will end all of this." I said.

"But this has happened a lot of times already, Reed! He wasn't the only one who ever tried to harm you. I wouldn't want to do this but I guess

we don't have any other choice." Josh said as if this was the only thing he wanted to say.

"And what is it?" I asked carefully.

"You have to leave Easton, Reed. It's what's best for you. Even if we ever catch 'ry' and Easton won't be closed…you have to leave." Josh said…

his face unreadable once again.

I felt all the blood that was even left in me drain out of my body.

"You want me to…..leave?To leave Easton? To leave _you?_" I whispered. Surprised that I was even able to say something.

"Reed, I agree with Hollis with this one." Noelle said beside me. I even forgot that Noelle was there as well.

_This were the people that I love most in the world? Why are they doing this to me? They want me to leave? To be away from them? From Easton? From _

_everything?_

I felt that I was really going to die. But I see the futileness of even arguing because they want me to leave. They gave up. They gave up on _me._

"Okay." That's all I said.

I saw something dawn in Josh's face but it's too late. _They already left me all alone in this. _

"Reed—"Josh started but I interrupted him. "—it's okay. I understand."

Right, I couldn't have possibly understood more.

But I was lying.

Because I don't understand.

_And I will never, ever understand._

**

* * *

**

I really hope that you liked it! So tell me what you thought about it….This chapter is a little bit light compared to the previous ones(but that

**doesn't mean that Josh's behavior was light…it really was a blow for Reed….the last chapter would contain what would really happen with **

**their relationship) because….the next one would contain the revelation! The revelation on who "ry" really is! Please keep reading this **

**story! If I get at least seven reviews today…I might post the next chapter today too!! Please read and review!!…:D**

**~ftlouie24hollis~3**


	19. The Revelation

**Here is the 19****th**** chapter of My Own version of Suspicion! Sorry if it was delayed a little even if I got even more than 7 reviews yesterday. **

**It was because I wasn't able to go online. Here it is anyways! I hope you like it!**

* * *

I woke up as someone knocked at the door on the Easton infirmary. I have just been admitted out of the Edward Billings Memorial Hospital

(again) and was sent here to the infirmary to rest some more. Shockingly, my injuries that looked severe weren't as severe as they looked.

Luckily, I just got my right leg cemented and I've got a few stitches in my head which were already healing since Thursday.

It's Saturday morning and tonight will be the Junior-Senior Valentine's Friendship Dance/ Farewell Dance/ Last Chance To Find "ry" Dance. It really

is our last chance because after tonight, if we didn't find out whom "ry" is, Easton will be closed. Forever.

I guess it doesn't even matter now because I would have to leave even if Easton will continue running.

But my friends are here and their lives are at Easton. I cannot let this Academy, wherein most of the students spent their happiest moments,

close all because of my massive strike of bad luck.

"Come in." I finally said to person who knocked at the door. It definitely isn't Noelle because she never knocks. I just heard the bell ring and this

is usually the time when most of my friends visit.

"It's me." I heard Josh's familiar voice say. "I brought you some food. I know that the food sucks here." he continued as he faked a stiff laugh. He

was trying to make things light. But both of us know that nothing can ever be light and easy again. _They left me._

"Okay. You can just leave it there." I said. I am very aware that my voice was as cold and detached as it could get. But that's how I really felt.

Cold and Alone.

Josh sighed as he flopped down on one of cushions at far end of the room.

"Reed, don't be like this. You're just making things worse for me. You know that I'm only doing this for you." Josh said, looking at me straight in

the eye.

"_I'm_ making things worse for _you_? Josh, you made me promise not to walk away from you but that's exactly what you're forcing me to do. I don't

even know what to think now. Well, probably, I was wrong about you like I was with everyone else. I thought we would both fight until the end

but you gave up first. You gave up on me." The words just poured out of me like I have been thinking about it ever since. But I wasn't. Josh's

attitude just brought everything I have been hiding inside me.

"Reed, you don't understand. That promise might have applied last week but now is different. It's too dangerous, Reed. I don't want to risk losing

you. And you leaving Easton don't mean that our relationship will end. I love you, Reed. I always did and will always do." Josh said desperately.

"But you just ended it, Josh. This will never work, we're so far away from each other. And, besides, I don't really believe now that you really love

me as much as you say, because when you love someone, you just don't give up. But when they gave up on you, I guess it's just right that you

just let go." I said. I don't even know where all I'm saying is coming from. I'm just so _disappointed._

"How could you say that? We bo—" Josh was stopped mid-sentence by another knock on the door.

Before I could say anything, the door opened and in came Marcellus Alberro with all his books clutched under one arm.

As he entered, he looked from me then at Josh, then back at me again. His face seemed to have registered that something was going on if the

sudden reddening of his cheeks was any indication.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something? Er…..I'll just come back later." Marc hastily said.

I took this as a great opportunity to get away from Josh and his "I'm only doing this for you" mantra.

"No it's okay, Marc. You didn't interrupt anything. Josh was just about to leave." I said that while staring directly into Josh's eyes. His face was

unreadable and I felt one twinge of guilt. But only one because he deserves what I just did.

Josh got up without as much as a glance and a goodbye in my direction. He slipped past Marc and softly closed the door behind him. The moment

that Josh was gone, I felt all the weight in my body be gone.

"Hi, Marc. Nice of you to visit." I said, flashing him an authentic smile. Marc was one of the few people who stayed friends with me during my

lowest times in Easton.

"It's not a problem. I haven't seen you since we came back from break. How have you been? I'm really glad that the accident didn't hurt you

much." Marc said. I can sense that he is feeling awkward. Noelle fully made up the story about me falling from two-floors of stairs. She didn't want

to freak everyone out.

"I'm fine. How about you? I heard from Constance that you're doing well in the school paper. She even says she'll recommend you as the editor-

in-chief next year." I told him. Marc's shy smile widened into a grin that reached his ears.

"Really?!" He seemed to catch his too-much-excited-tone so he straightened his face and went back to the topic beforehand.

"Reed, actually I came here to tell you something. I saw you enter the Art Cemetery last Thursday. Reed, I know that what happened to you isn't

just an accident. I saw you by my window in Drake you were alone. What happened?" Marc said in an unusual serious tone.

I was shocked with how much he knew. Just then an idea struck me like lightning. Can it be? Is it possible……?

"Marc, ever heard of "ry"?" I asked Marc. I searched around the room for anything that may come in my defense in case Marc tries to harm me. I

do not believe that he just saw me at his window. It was past midnight when I went there and it is too coincidental if he just randomly looked out

of his window at the same time I passed.

But when mere confusion passed Marc's features, I halted my doubts.

"R what?! Reed, what are you talking about?" Marc asked, looking at me like I was crazy. He probably thought that I hit my head too hard. Maybe

I did.

"Reed, speak up. What "ry" are you talking about?" Marc insisted. He's too curious to stop. He's a journalist after all.

"It's nothing, Marc. I'm just confused with everything." I tried to back him off but wasn't holding any hope. I knew I was trapped. I will end up

telling him the whole messed up story. He wouldn't stop asking.

"I know that it's not nothing, Reed. Tell me. Maybe I could help you." Marc insisted once again.

I sighed and decided to just let it go. I could trust Marc. He wouldn't tell anyone and wouldn't think of me as some freak. And maybe he was right.

Maybe he could really help me.

"'ry' is my stalker Marc. He did this to me. And to Trey. And he might do this to everyone if we don't find him. He hates me for some reason that I

don't even know. He sent me these weird notes that were just signed with 'ry'. I kept thinking about who he is but I keep ending up with

nothing." I said in one gust of breath.

"'ry'? Maybe I could help you. I'll try to track him on the net. Or find people with an ry in their name. Or mayb—"He stopped mid-sentence and I

saw something dawn in his face.

"Reed, haven't you thought that maybe he used the same method as I did?" Marc asked carefully.

I just stared at him blankly. Method? What method is he talking about?

When he saw my blank expression, he continued.

"You know, the one with—" he stopped abruptly but then continued. "—Cheyenne. 'SO'? 'SO' for Marcellus Alberro. Remember? I used the last

letters of my names." He said.

I felt everything inside me freeze. _Why haven't I thought about that?_ But who has 'ry' as the last letter of his names?

"Reed, I'll try to find someone with an 'ry'. I'll help you with this. I'll give you a call when I find something out. Or maybe I'll tell you at the dance. I

heard from Noelle that you can go later. Reed?" Marc continued to mutter beside me.

But I wasn't listening because something finally clicked inside me as images of Thursday night came rushing back.

The blond hair.

The built body.

The mysteriousness.

The unfamiliarity.

And the perfect timing of arrival.

It all fit in one person.

'RY'

_Sawye**r** Hathawa**y**._

The same question in my mind last Thursday flashed in my head.

_Why is he doing this to me?_

**

* * *

**

And there was it. Finally. The revelation who 'ry' is! The next chapter will contain all the excitement! So please stay tuned! Who knew that

Marc will be the one to help Reed figure this mystery out? Are you satisfied with who 'ry' is? Tell me all about it! Please review! The more

reviews the faster I might update! Thanks to everyone reading! I will finish this story before the real Suspicion arrives.

**~ftlouie24hollis~**


	20. A Piece of The Truth

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay! My computer broke down so I wasn't able to upload for more than I month. I know that the Suspicion by **

**Kate Brian is already out and it was really great but I still wanted to continue this story because it's near its end. So I hope you continue **

**reading it as well, until the last chapter! Since I was delayed for a really long time, I'll make sure to upload the next chapter really fast.**

**Here's the 20****th**** chapter of My Own Version Of Suspicion!**

* * *

"Oh. My. God. " Noelle said as I hastily told her about what I discovered with Marc earlier that day. It's Saturday evening now, the dance already

started but Noelle wants to make a dramatic entrance by being late, and I feel myself growing desperate for help. After all, I'm not stupid. I would

not confront the person who did all my injuries on my body now alone. And after hours of finding Noelle, I found her on Ivy's room at Pemberly,

getting ready for the dance. I'm too exhausted to even ask her how she suddenly became best pals with the person whom she seemed to want to

spit into a few weeks ago, in just a matter of days.

"Noelle, could you please go out of your state of shock and help me? The last time I confronted someone crazy, I got someone shot. Do you have

any idea why he might do this?" I asked Noelle. I don't even know why I'm still here at this room. _Am I too scared?_ I've been wanting to find out

who 'ry' is for weeks and now that I know who he is I come running to my best friend and ask her what to do.

"Reed, first of all, are you sure about this? Let's just say that Marc is right about his theory with the last letter thing, but there are many people

with 'ry' in their names. How sure are you that it is Sawyer?" Noelle said, trying to reason out with me. Again.

"Noelle, can you just trust me with this? I'm sure that it's Sawyer. I _know_ that it's him." I said desparately.

"If you don't want to help me, it's fine. I can confront him by myself. I can pro—"I continued but Noelle cut me off. "Protect yourself? Is that what

you're gonna say Reed? Considering that you were bleeding to death just a few days ago and that you have a cemented foot right now? No,

Reed, you are not going anywhere but the dance. Don't be so naïve about this. Let's tell the Headmaster about his son and he will figure out

something to do with him." Noelle said, with her eyes boring into mine.

_The headmaster?_ In my state of panic, I almost forgot that the headmaster is Sawyer's father. But could I even trust him?_ What if he is into this with _

_his son?_ I cannot risk asking him.

I resisted the urge to argue this with Noelle because I know that this is a lost case. She wouldn't listen to me and it wouldn't do me any good to

tell her that I would _never_ just sit around and let Sawyer ruin my life, and ruin Easton.

"I actually never thought of that, Noelle. Maybe he could really help us with his son. I won't even have to face that crazy guy. I'm glad that you're

the first person that I sought after I knew this information." I swiftly lied. She wasn't the first onethat I sought. I tried to find Sawyer first. But had

no luck in it.

Noelle stared at me for a whole minute after that. _She knows that I'm lying._ I can tell it with her knowing stare. But after a while she shifted her

gaze and continued rummaging Ivy's closet.

"Um, so I guess I'll just see you at the dance. I'll go back in our room and fix myself already." I said after a whole minute of silence.

And just like that, I limped my way out of the room and made my way to Ketlar. With only one of my feet properly working, my walk was harder

than usual but my adrenaline was so high that I didn't even put a second thought into what I'm going to do.

According to Marc, Sawyer's room is just beside Josh's, though I don't even know how he got that information. Luckily, everyone is probably

already at the dance even though it is still early. I encountered no one as I walked in Ketlar. I hastily made my way up the stairs, towards the

familiar hall of Josh's room. I quickly spotted the door beside it and knocked. And knocked. And knocked. When no one answered, I twisted the

knob and was grateful that it is unlocked.

I slowly made my way inside the room. I lightly closed the door and turned around. I froze into place. There were pictures of a blond girl

everywhere. On the desk, on the walls, there was even one on the foot of the bed. _Who is this girl?_ But then I noticed the familiar blue eyes and

the same shade of blond and realized who she is. Sawyer's sister. I don't even know her name but I felt certain that she was the one who just

died. _Why are her pictures everywhere?_ I know that Sawyer really misses her but why would he worsen the pain by seeing her everywhere he

looks? No normal person would do this.

After my initial shock, I made my way towards the desk. I stumbled towards a huge bulk on the floor and realized that it is the bulk that fell on my

head last Thursday. That just proves one thing. _Sawyer really is my stalker._ As the truth sunk in, I realized that I didn't truly believe that Sawyer

was my stalker until now. I felt so betrayed and stupid. I should have known better than to trust him. I had enough experiences in that matter.

I stood back up from my fall and rummaged through his things on the desk. There might be some clue as to where he is. He certainly isn't at the

dance because Marc would have contacted me if he were. I continued to go through the things on his room for a few more minutes that felt like

hours. Then finally, I spotted a cellphone on the back pocket of his discarded jeans on the floor. _Why would he leave his cellphone at a time like this?_

But then, he doesn't even know that I already discovered him.

I flipped the phone open and saw that there was 1 message unread. My breath caught on my throat and I felt like time stopped. I read the words

on the screen over and over again, making sure that I wasn't just imagining things.

**1 UNREAD TEXT MESSAGE.**

**FROM: JOSH HOLLIS**

_Josh? Why is Josh contacting Sawyer? _But then I realized with relief that Josh doesn't know that Sawyer is 'ry'. This might just be some random text

message. But that relief was short-lived because the message contained the words that might have as well killed me:

_**I will do whatever you want. I already told Reed to leave Easton, and I'm on my way to the Art Cemetery as you told me to do. Kill me if you want, **_

_**just don't hurt Reed ever again. I'm the one you want, so please leave her alone.**_

My head swam as I took in the message. After all this time, I thought that 'ry' was after me. I was SO sure. But even that wasn't true. Because

Sawyer was just using me as bait. He was after Josh all this time and Josh knew you all along and he didn't say anything about it to me. _But why _

_Josh? What could he possibly want from Josh?_ And right at this moment Josh is at the Art Cemetery facing Sawyer who will do what he intends to do.

And because of me, Josh might just let him do it without a fight.

The thought made me fly my way towards the Art Cemetery. I don't even know how but when I suddenly became aware of my surroundings I was

already out of Ketlar, approaching the Art Cemetery.

A shadow from the window caught my eye. Josh. He was standing at the center of the room with nothing but the light coming outside, illuminating

his features. His face was under the shadows but I can tell from how his back was slumped that his expression was not pleasant. I hated myself

for my attitude this morning. He had done nothing but to protect me. He w—But all of those thoughts were banished as I saw another shadow

approaching him. He stepped into a patch of light and the sight of him made me want to shout and run my way in between them. His mocking grin,

which is so unlike the Sawyer that I knew, made me want tear him apart. But instead I was frozen into place because of what he held in his hand.

He raised it up directly in front of Josh's heart. It was merely after a heartbeat when he flicked a finger and a sound of gunshot with helpless

scream pierced through the night.

* * *

**So there was it! I really hope that you liked it! Tell me what you think! Why do you think Sawyer is after Josh? And tell me what you think **

**about the last part! Now that we know that the reason behind Josh's attitude was because he was trying to protect Reed, what do you think **

**about it? Reviews would be highly appreciated!**

**~ftlouie24hollis~**


	21. A Monster

**Hey guys! I haven't written for so long that both Suspicion and Scandal are released already! But I wanted to continue this since many **

**people liked it and wanted me continue! Sorry for the LONG delay. Enjoy!**

**Here is the 21****st**** chapter of My Own Version of Suspicion!**

* * *

The gunshot hit one of the windows of the Art Cemetery because Sawyer was surprised by the scream.

I didn't even realize that I was the one who screamed. I didn't even realize that I have run all the way towards the Art Cemetery towards Josh. I

didn't even realize that I am now standing in front of Josh with a gun now pointed directly at _me. _Because none of it matters. All that matters is

Josh. And that I might loose him. Forever.

I looked up right then. I looked at Sawyer. He is wearing a grin that I have never seen with him before. His eyes are gleaming with the little light

from the window. He looks like a predator ready to kill its prey. A monster. A monster I never knew before.

I wanted to shout at him. To kick him. To scream at his face. To hurt him in any way possible but all that came out from me was a question that

carries everything that I feel.

"Who Are You?" I said it with so much venom in my voice that the wicked grin left Sawyer's face for a minute. His gun wavered. His expression

softened, and I saw the Sawyer that I had connected with. The Sawyer who saved me. _Or was that a lie too?_

He seemed taken aback by my question. But my question wasn't even literal. I was asking about the Sawyer I knew. The sensitive, good guy I

have met at St. Barths. And he knew it too.

Even Josh seemed to have snapped out of his initial shock.

"Reed, what do you think are you doing?" Josh hissed. He shoved me gently behind him so that he is now facing Sawyer.

Josh's action seemed to have put Sawyer back in his trance. The monster in him spoke and it gave me chills, just hearing him.

"So the goody girlfriend just can't leave you Hollis alone." He spat.

"I actually wanted to spare her today and just kill you but then she just can't get out of trouble. Can't she? So now she's involved too. And I'm not

stupid to leave witnesses." He continued.

Josh literally stiffened in front of me. He spread his arms as if it could protect me from the bullet of Sawyer's gun.

"Even willing to risk her life. The life _I_ saved just because I wanted to kill her myself. For you to see. Just like my sister did because of you, Hollis.

Now you'll know how it feels to see someone you love die with you being helpless." Sawyer said with the same monstrous grin on his face.

_His sister? What does his sister have to do with Josh?_

Sawyer must be able to read minds because he answered mine.

"That's right, Reed. Lover Boy here broke up with my sister 2 years ago. She killed herself because of it." Sawyer said looking at me dead in the

eye. I looked back at him from behind Josh's wide shoulders.

Then I looked at Josh waiting for a confirmation that this was true. And by his looks, it is.

"You can't blame Josh if your sister wanted to take her life. Josh has a right to break up with whoever he wanted." I shouted at him because I was

so scared and confused.

_Why has Josh never told me this?_

My shout seemed to have angered him because he quickly punched Josh in the jaw and grabbed me by my left arm. I gasped because of how

strong he was.

"Josh! Are you okay?!" I yelped because blood was spurting out of Josh's nose as he tried to get up from the floor. He looked at me like he wanted

to ship me to another planet just to get me away from here. But he can't. He can't even go near me because I can now feel the tip of the gun right

at my throat.

"Take a step and she dies." I heard Sawyer say behind me. His mouth was by my ear that the effect of his words was even more tremendous.

I looked at Josh. He seemed to have been 10 years younger. He looks like a child waiting for guidance. He is looking at me and the look made me

want to cry. It is full of self-loathing, He's hating himself because of this. He's hating himself because a psycho guy has his gun pointed on my

throat.

I wanted to touch him. I wanted to kiss him and tell him that everything will be alright. That he shouldn't hate himself because _I_ am the unlucky

one.

But I can't even tell him that because I'm not sure if anything will ever be alright.

Josh's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Sawyer, please, please, _please. _ Just kill me. I'm the one you're mad at. Not Reed. Please not Reed. Do everything you want with me just don't hurt

her. Please Sawyer, I beg you." Josh kneeled right then. He is still looking at me even though he's talking to Sawyer. His green eyes were full of

anger, remorse, self pity, self hatred, but most of all was love. It was standing out like it wanted to be known by everyone.

_How could I have been so stupid? How could I have ever doubted him?_

Sawyer laughed like some villain in a superhero movie behind me. His laughed rumbled at his chest and I felt it in my whole body. And right then I

knew that I never hated anybody as much as I hate him right now. If only he isn't pointing a gun at me, I would kill him first.

"So you think I will let you live? No. I'll kill you also, but after her. You'll die with the guilt washing over you. Your begging wouldn't do anything.

Though, I personally enjoy seeing you like that." Sawyer said, still laughing.

I kicked him then. Just to prove a point. Though it didn't have that much effect since he's holding me too tightly that there's no space for leverage.

"You are a brave little thing aren't you?" Sawyer said, his mouth still on my ear.

"Too bad you chose Hollis, now you'll end up dead. Just like Jen." Sawyer continued.

I turned my head and spat at him and it hit him square in the face.

I smiled in satisfaction. _What's the use of pleasing him?_ _I better die showing him how much I hate him._

And Sawyer must have gotten my point if he punching me at the stomach with his free hand was any indication.

I fell down in pain but I can still feel the gun now pointing on my back.

"Reed! No!" I heard Josh shout as I fell down. I heard him scramble to his feet and I heard his footsteps getting nearer but then he was stopped

by Sawyer's cold voice.

"You move, she dies." Sawyer said. I felt Josh literally freeze on his spot. I glanced up and I saw him looking like a terrified child. I have never seen

Josh so scared before. And he's scared for _me._ I want to hug him. But I need to get rid of Sawyer first.

I spat blood, I spat it on his shoes and glanced up to look at him. The Sawyer I knew was gone. And I have no time feeling sorry for him. He'd

done enough and it's time to stop.

"You bastard, why don't you just kill yourself so that you can join your crazy sister who killed herself because of a boy?" I told him with every

ounce of my energy into it. I stared at him. His face registered so much anger that I thought that he would shoot me just then, but he didn't. He

just shot it in the air again.

"You think I can't kill you, Reed? Is that it? Well you saw that, I can really shoot you. And I will if you say another damn word. And don't you dare

insult my sister because you are not even comparable to how she was." Sawyer hissed, now pointing the gun directly at my heart. His face is

inches from mine and I can feel his ragged breath as he spoke.

I stared right back, refusing to give up. I glanced at Josh and he was looking at me with pleading eyes. He wants me to follow Sawyer, so that he

won't kill me. But I can't. I can never go down without a fight.

"Then shoot me. At least I will die _because_ of a crazy person which is you unlike your sister who died because _she _was crazy and killed herself. It

actually makes sense that your siblings. Since you're _both _crazy. And at least I died fighting you, remember that." I said to him, practically spitting

every word.

And now I can see that he reached his limitation.

"You..little bitch." And with that he stood up and positioned the gun.

"No!" I heard Josh shout as Sawyer shot. But he sounded so far away.

_Because my hearing was muffled by the gun shot._

And everything happened so fast.

Just as Sawyer shot, Josh grabbed him so the bullet went through another window.

But just as he grabbed Sawyer another gunshot pierced the already horrible night.

I saw Noelle and Ivy by the doors of the Art Cemetery and suddenly police officers and paramedics were dotting the area.

I looked around for Josh and Sawyer. But they weren't anywhere anymore. The police officers and the paramedics must have hauled them out.

I keep hearing people speaking to me asking how I was.

But I didn't understand anything.

Because I wasn't sure of what was happening anymore.

But there was one thing that I was sure of.

And it is that that last gunshot didn't go by the window.

It hit someone.

_Only who? Josh or Sawyer?_

**

* * *

There it was! I hope you liked it! I actually felt sorry for Sawyer! haha. Oh well. Tell me what you thought about it! Who do you think got **

**shot? Please review! Review!**

**P.S. The next chapter will be the last so review!**


	22. Notice

Well, hi. HAHA.:D I know that I've been away from this story for so long and I know that I owe all the people who followed this story a proper ending. I just want to know if people are still interested even if a lot of books after suspicion had been released already. If you guys are still interested then I'll post the last chapters immediately! Just click review to send me your thoughts!:D

Love, Ftlouie24hollis;)


End file.
